


Game Over

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Однажды Тао уговаривает Такео протестировать новую компьютерную игру





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Работа создана специально для фандомной битвы 2018

— Готово! — довольно ухмыляется Тао, вытащив свежезаписанный диск из лотка дисковода.

— Что это? — осторожно спрашивает Такео. Судя по выражению лица Тао, на диске с одинаковым успехом могут оказаться как тайные сведения Союза, из-за которых в дом через пару минут нагрянет сотня вражеских агентов, так и очередная порнушка с сайтов, где Тао постоянно регистрируется под именем Такео. Да еще и подписку оплачивает с зарплатной карточки Такео, засранец!

— «Новая глубина»! — важно отвечает Тао.

Такео где-то уже слышал эту фразу, вот только не может вспомнить, где именно. Судя по звучанию, больше напоминает порнушку — а значит, Такео опять придется менять пароль на карточке, впрочем, это если и спасает, то ненадолго, — но может оказаться и названием секретного проекта.

— И — это?.. — Такео аккуратно напоминает, что терпеть не может намеки.

— Игра! — закатывает глаза Тао. — Ик Хан и Шинву в последнее время только о ней и болтают. И босс решил, что Рей-ниму было бы неплохо потренироваться заранее, чтобы на этот раз никому не продувать, поэтому попросил меня достать ее.

— Но Ик Хан и Шинву говорили, что вышел только релиз, даже не бета-версия… — Такео наконец вспоминает, что ребята действительно грезят этой игрушкой уже целый месяц, не меньше. И запинается, напоровшись на полный напускной невинности взгляд Тао. — Ну конечно… Ты спер ее с серверов разработчика.

— Как грубо! Предпочитаю «позаимствовал», — фыркает Тао. — Я же не собираюсь ее продавать под своим именем. К тому же, ей и до бета-версии еще ого-го как далеко, но посмотреть, что к чему, уже можно. А Рей-ниму с его «мастерством», да простит меня босс, лучше начать тренироваться как можно раньше.

— Поразительно, — Такео знает, как Тао тащится, когда кто-то хвалит его хакерский талант, и поэтому обычно старается этого не делать. Но сейчас не выдерживает — во многом, на радостях от того, что на этот раз его зарплате ничего не угрожает.

— Да ерунда, — хмыкает Тао. — Сыграем?

— Ну уж нет.

Что-что, но тратить свободное время на подобную чушь Такео не собирается, у него еще не все оружие почищено, да и просто забивать мозги детскими развлечениями не тянет.

— Боишься продуть? — понимающе кивает Тао. — Не переживай, в этой игре сражаются не друг против друга, а против общих врагов.

— Я и не переживаю, вот еще! Просто… не хочу.

— Да? Ладно. А я, пожалуй, посмотрю, что это за новинка такая, в конце концов, достать ее было непросто.

Такео хватает на десять минут, в течении которых он не может заниматься своими делами, то и дело отвлекаясь на Тао. Тот словно нарочно медлит с установкой, без конца возвращается в гостиную — то чаю налить, то проверить что-то на наружных камерах, то забрать забытый на столе кабель. При этом с каждым его возвращением кругом появляется грязная посуда, пустые упаковки от печенья, микросхемы и какие-то провода, — Такео остается только удивляться, как всего один человек может за такой короткий промежуток времени превратить помещение в помойку. И меньше всего хочется оказаться один на один с боссом, когда тот вернется и обнаружит гостиную в таком состоянии. Хотя еще раньше придет М-21, увидит этот бардак и заставит Такео убираться вместе. Нет, Такео предпочел бы, чтобы Тао сам за собой подчистил, а для этого нужно, чтобы тот успокоился уже и перестал думать о дурацкой игре. Выбора не остается.

— Эй, — бросает Такео, когда Тао в очередной раз проходит мимо. — Давай сыграем, только быстро.

Тао, на удивление, даже не подначивает, просто улыбается так, словно сразу знал, что победа в этом маленьком бою будет за ним.

***

Игра и правда открывает новые глубины виртуальной реальности, Такео ощущает это, как только надевает специальные очки и словно проваливается сквозь вступительные титры в осязаемый мрачный мирок.

Он выбирает своим оружием изящного «Пустынного орла» и без особых усилий справляется с выскакивающими на пути противниками — в игре те гораздо медленнее и предсказуемее, чем в жизни. А вот Тао везет меньше — то ли его Ремингтон слабее «Орла», то ли ему просто некомфортно с огнестрелом в руках; Такео ставит на второй вариант, но, как ни крути, ему приходится прикрывать еще и Тао от реалистично прорисованных врагов.

— И долго нам еще идти? — спрашивает он, разобравшись с очередной группой бойцов в костюмах ниндзя.

— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Тао. — Я тоже в первый раз играю в нее, если ты не заметил.

Он снова вскидывает Ремингтон и снова поздно, но Такео реагирует вовремя. Противники, охраняющие вход в какое-то покосившееся здание, валятся на землю и тут же испаряются.

— И чего тут так заинтересовало Ик Хана с Шинву? — бормочет себе под нос Тао. — Графика отстой, геймплей тоже не на высоте, разве что ощущения, будто и в самом деле бегаешь с этой штукой.

Он подбрасывает Ремингтон, и Такео хмыкает: а ведь и правда, чувство привычной тяжести оружия удивило, еще когда они только подключились к игре. Он толкает дверь, держа пистолет наготове, но внутри пусто. Ни одного противника, и из мебели — только стол с двумя колбами, наполненными кислотно-зеленым веществом.

— Для перехода на второй уровень, — читает Такео на этикетке одной из колб. — Нет, пожалуй, хватит, давай отключаться.

— Да брось! — отмахивается Тао. — Мы и десяти минут не играем, давай хотя бы посмотрим, на следующем уровне так же уныло? Или ты боишься, что я опережу тебя по количеству фрагов?

Такео ухмыляется, взглянув на статистику: Тао перегибает, чтобы не опередить, а хотя бы приблизиться, ему нужно в одиночку выкосить всех противников еще как минимум на трех уровнях. Но улыбается Тао так, словно чемпион в стрельбе по движущимся мишеням, и Такео просто не может спустить ему с рук подобную самонадеянность.

— Идем, — кивает он и залпом вливает в рот содержимое колбы.

Странно, кажется, что он взаправду чувствует кислый вкус, обжигающий горло. А потом силуэт Тао расплывается и исчезает в темноте.

***

— Они обездвижены. Пусть пока поваляются тут.

Такео приходит в себя от незнакомого голоса. Тело похоже на непоколебимую гору свинца, даже открыть глаза не под силу. Это что, второй уровень? Слишком, даже чересчур реалистично.

— Даже страшно представить, что босс с ними сделает! — раздается еще один незнакомый голос, на этот раз противно-довольный.

— Да, фантазии боссу не занимать! Предыдущие не продержались и дня после встречи с ним.

Такео наконец удается немного разлепить веки и увидеть двоих мужчин — явно не обычных гражданских. У обоих на поясе кобура, а вот Такео чувствует себя почти раздетым от мысли, что «Пустынного орла» в руках больше нет.

— Ладно, пойдем доложим боссу. К нам в гости давно никто не забредал, вот он обрадуется!

Разговор этих двоих не похож на обычные игровые диалоги. Да и сами они кажутся слишком уж реальными. Как и ощущения: горечь во рту, тяжесть в конечностях, что-то похожее Такео испытывал на утро после того, как Тао угостил их с М-21 изрядной порцией коньяка под видом нового сорта кофе. И оправдывался потом, что проводил эксперимент о действии алкоголя на модифицированных людей по приказу Франкенштейна, хотя Такео все еще уверен на девяносто девять с половиной процентов, что Тао просто веселился, снимая на камеру в телефоне их пьяные дурачества. Но спросить самого Франкенштейна, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, он не решился: не хотел демонстрировать слабость, да и вести подобные беседы, когда только что оставил все содержимое желудка на дне унитаза, не было желания. Хорошо хоть видео Тао никуда не выложил, и Такео все еще надеется как-нибудь снести его, когда Тао на время расстанется со смартфоном.

Парочка неизвестных выходит из помещения, дверь за ними захлопывается со щелчком. Такео с усилием приподнимается и наконец осматривается: в пустой комнате — только огромный операционный стол, на котором они с Тао и лежат. Нет, чутье подсказывает, что это уже не игра, но что, Такео не может понять. Как они тут оказались? Он ничего не помнит. И еще меньше понимает.

— Эй, Тао, — Такео хочет всего лишь толкнуть того в бок, чтобы проверить, спит Тао или прикидывается, но непослушное тело перекатывается и заваливается прямо на Тао. Ощущения теперь напоминают пробуждение после длительного эксперимента — шевелиться почти невозможно, но постепенно онемение проходит и сознание проясняется. А пока этого не происходит, он лежит, уткнувшись Тао в грудь, и слушает, как размеренно бьется чужое сердце. Разве так может быть в игре? Пиксельный персонаж не дышит, и сердце у него не стучит. И пахнуть от него не должно любимым одеколоном Тао. Вообще никак не должно.

— Такео? — хрипло произносит Тао. Проснулся наконец?

— Да?

— Ты… лежишь на мне.

— Прости. Тяжело? — Такео пробует отодвинуться, но выходит только хуже: теперь он оказывается с Тао лицом к лицу, так близко, что может увидеть свое отражение у того в глазах. Да когда же пройдет этот дурацкий эффект?

— Нет, — Тао улыбается и прикрывает глаза. — Напротив, офигенно!

И неожиданно обнимает Такео, одновременно скрестив ноги у него на пояснице. Такео успевает только подумать, что, если им и вкололи какую-то хрень, Тао, похоже, досталась меньшая доза, или просто действие на него слабее, а потом все мысли напрочь выметает из головы: Тао надавливает ладонью ему на затылок и целует. По-настоящему целует: Такео чувствует жар и влагу чужого рта, чужой язык настырно скользит по его непослушным губам, вкус… черт, Такео не может отстраниться, пусть и хочет. Не то чтобы ему неприятно — напротив, неожиданно это оказывается лучше всех поцелуев, что случались в его жизни, — но… это Тао!

Тао отпускает его сам, облизывает губы, не открывая глаза, и бормочет:

— Хочу.

— Чего? — выдыхает Такео.

— Не знаю. Тебя?

До Такео наконец доходит: видимо, неведомая хрень не воздействовала на тело Тао, а вот на рассудок — еще как! Иначе объяснить это странное поведение Такео не может. Но нужно как-то привести Тао в сознание, потому что с каждой минутой Такео все больше убеждается: пора валить отсюда, где бы они ни были. И поскорее.

— Эй, Тао! Слышишь меня? Мы в заднице! В большой заднице, — шипит он. — И нам очень не помешали бы твои гениальные мозги.

Тао открывает глаза, с секунду Такео смотрит на его расширившиеся зрачки, потом тот моргает и слабо улыбается:

— Мне послышалось, или ты назвал мои мозги гениальными?

— Послышалось, — бурчит Такео, мигом поняв, что Тао вернулся. — Я не знаю, где мы и как сюда попали, нам, видимо, что-то вкололи, я не могу пошевелиться…

— Вкололи и положили друг на друга?

— Нет. Это я случайно… неважно, нужно выбираться. Ты можешь двигаться?

— Да, — Тао двигает одной и другой рукой по очереди, а потом спихивает Такео с себя. — Оружие при тебе?

— Я не брал оружие, когда садился играть.

— Странно, мне казалось, твой пистолет мне бедро продырявит, — задумчиво произносит Тао, и до Такео доходит, что на одну часть его тела временный паралич не подействовал, а вот внезапный поцелуй… — Постой, мы уже не в игре? Но как?

— Хотел бы я знать ответ на оба вопроса, — Такео радуется возможности сменить тему. — Я слышал, как они говорили что-то про босса. Который сделает с нами ужасные вещи. Может, все из-за того, что ты спер наработки?

— Не спер, а позаимствовал! Постой… они? Кто они?

— Те, кто накачал нас этой херней. — Такео пытается нащупать внутри себя силу копья, но не выходит. — За нами наверняка скоро вернутся, нужно уходить.

Тао соскальзывает со стола, осматривается, а потом подходит к Такео и рывком усаживает.

— Без оружия будет туго, — говорит Тао и, забросив руку Такео себе на плечо, пытается поднять. — Но ладно, нам бы сперва до двери добраться, остальные проблемы будем решать по мере их появления.

Такео тяжело вздыхает, ноги с трудом, но двигаются, и, опираясь на Тао, он даже может идти. Потом Тао прислоняет его к стене, а сам склоняется над замком.

— Электронный. Отсюда не смогу его взломать, — выдает он, как следует рассмотрев преграду. — Придется по-другому.

И со всей силы бьет ногой в дверь раньше, чем Такео успевает его остановить. Естественно, Тао не стремится вынести ее с одного удара, просто хочет привлечь внимание. И на их удачу через минуту в помещение вваливаются уже знакомые Такео ребята.

— Встали?.. — бормочет один, хватаясь за кобуру. — Но ведь еще какое-то время они должны быть парализованы!

— А вот и оружие прибыло! — радостно выпаливает Тао и бросается на ближайшего противника. — Конечно, если б ты выстрелил с такого расстояния, мне крышка. Но ты слишком медленный.

Он выбивает пистолет из рук ошарашенного парня, тот откатывается в дальний конец комнаты.

— Я и без этой штуки тебя завалю, — рычит тот, сжимая кулаки.

— О, это даже могло бы испугать, — хмыкает Тао. — Но есть одна проблема. У тебя. Потому что дерусь я тоже неплохо.

И тут же подкрепляет слова действиями, уклонившись от прямой атаки и впечатав колено в грудь противника, явно не готового к отпору.

Такео понимает, что в его состоянии лучше всего стоять и не отсвечивать, но не может просто смотреть, как к товарищу подходят со спины. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он заваливается на второго вооруженного здоровяка — этого неожиданного действия хватает, чтобы снести того с ног, правда, Такео и сам падает сверху. Завершает дело Тао, уже успевший разобраться со своим соперником. Удар прикладом новообретенного пистолета по голове отправляет в нокаут и второго.

— Я не чувствую силу, — признается Такео, когда Тао снова поднимает его на ноги и сует в руки второй пистолет.

— Если тут все, как эти двое, прорвемся, — говорит тот. — Но мне все же хотелось бы узнать, где мы и как сюда попали.

— Не поверишь, мне тоже, — хмыкает Такео.

***

С огнестрелом Тао и правда не дружит, зато успешно применяет пистолет как бонус в рукопашном бою. Им, конечно, везет, что среди встречающихся на пути нет модифицированных людей, одному против таких соперников Тао пришлось бы туго. Впрочем, Такео и без этого стыдно висеть мертвым грузом, но он ничего не может поделать.

Руки и ноги начинают более-менее шевелиться, когда они преодолевают несколько этажей, иссеченных лабиринтами коридоров. Нигде нет ничего похожего на выход, планов эвакуации в случае пожара, которыми обычно завешивают стены где угодно, Такео тоже не замечает. А ведь они были даже в лабораториях ДА-5. Странно.

Когда в конце концов Тао приводит его обратно к помещению, где они очнулись — не специально, Такео и сам был уверен, что они идут в другую сторону, — ничего не нужно говорить вслух: оба понимают — дело дрянь.

— Отсюда вообще есть выход? — Такео разминает руки, радуясь тому, что снова чувствует их не как инородное тело, не реагирующее на сигналы мозга. Да он даже одного из недавних соперников обезвредил сам — успех! Но до изящества, с которым дерется Тао, ему еще далеко.

— Должен быть. Выход есть всегда, а если не находится выход, значит, нужно выйти через вход!

— Так-так, — неожиданно раздается голос, источник которого Такео нигде не видит. Может, динамики вшиты в стены? Или это какая-то новая технология? — Значит, быстро оклемались? Тогда даже теряюсь, что предложить вам дальше…

— Голос искажен, — хмурится Тао. — Это может быть как мужчина, так и женщина.

— А не все ли равно?

— Ты прав. Бежать сможешь?

— Думаешь, придется?

— Что-то подсказывает, что да, и очень быстро…

— А, придумал! — продолжает голос. — Как насчет вашего самого большого страха?

Все вокруг темнеет, Такео уже не видит Тао и, когда слепо шарит руками в воздухе, не достает. Под ладонями оказывается тело — но это не Тао. Это женщина… Девушка… И, всматриваясь в черты лица, Такео понимает — это его сестра.

— Ты меня не спас, — вырывается из ее груди булькающий звук. Такео хочет отшатнуться, но не двигается с места, теперь уже не из-за паралича. Просто не может.

— Тебя никогда не существовало, — цедит он. Что бы сейчас ни происходило, это подло — напоминать о том, что он давно и старательно пытается выбросить из головы.

— Ну как же не существовало? Вот она я, — девушка тянет к нему руки, при этом, с каждым движением ее кожа отслаивается и повисает некрасивыми лоскутами. — Ты меня не спас, и смотри, что со мной сделали!

Она садится, глядит на Такео влажными глазами и сдирает клок кожи со щеки, так что теперь Такео видит ее зубы. Не так давно подобное зрелище, пожалуй, выбило бы его из колеи, вызвало желание рвать и метать, но не сейчас.

— Тебя нет и никогда не было, ты плод моего воображения, — уверенно говорит он и наконец отступает.

Только чтобы снова застыть так, будто подошвы ботинок вмерзли в пол.

— Ох, черт, это было больно! — тяжело дышит Тао. На нем рубашка с расползающимся по груди кровавым пятном. — Я думал, ты со мной. Прикроешь, если что…

Такео не понимает, когда успел упустить Тао из виду. Да и звуков выстрела он не слышал. Это такая же галлюцинация, как и сестра. Или нет?..

— Как ты умудрился поймать пулю? — Такео подходит ближе, и Тао задирает рубашку. Кровь вытекает из пульсирующей раны порциями, Тао дышит рвано. Он долго не продержится. Такео бросает в холод, он снова теряет контроль над руками, теперь они трясутся как у запойного алкоголика. Тао долго не протянет, ему срочно нужна помощь, а Такео до сих пор не знает, как выбраться.

— Все обойдется, слышишь? — говорит он скорее себе, чем Тао. — Франкенштейн тебя подлатает, как новенький будешь. Да еще и этот даст, как его… отпуск! Будешь лежать, восстанавливаться, гонять во все любимые игрушки. Круто же! Только потерпи.

— Страшно, правда? — искаженный голос будто проникает в сознание и вытаскивает на свет то, о чем Такео не позволяет себе задумываться. — А если вот так?

И на теле Тао открываются еще две раны. Кровь вытекает у него изо рта при каждом выдохе, и Такео невольно сжимает его ладонь, когда Тао тянет к нему руку.

— Похоже, я тут сдохну. Обидно, конечно, умирать молодым, когда я еще не все сервера Союза взломал, — бормочет Тао. — И М-21… я обещал, что узнаю его настоящее имя…

— Ты не умрешь, — твердо говорит Такео. Вот только он не видит других вариантов. Сейчас даже поднимать и перемещать Тао опасно, а бросить его и искать выход в одиночку Такео не может, потому что…

Он старательно гонит мысль, но она оказывается сильнее. Тао скоро не станет. Тао больше не будет — рядом, с ним, в его жизни. В жизни, которую он не представляет без Тао. Такео задыхается, и почему-то раненный Тао теперь видится ему как сквозь толстое стекло. Стекло, противно стекающее по щекам.

— Что, уже плачешь? Так быстро? — кажется, голос доволен. Как будто этого и ждал.

Где-то в глубине души Такео хочет найти обладателя этого голоса и вбить тому в глотку все зубы. А потом сломать каждую кость в его теле. Вместо этого он сидит и держит Тао за руку, пока тот кашляет кровью. И да, плачет, пожалуй, впервые в сознательной жизни, поэтому он даже не понял бы, что с ним происходит, если бы голос не сказал.

Но это уже не важно. Голос молчит, Тао умирает, а Такео ничего, совершенно ничего не может сделать. Только быть рядом, и это больно, мучительно больно — смотреть, как корчится от бесконечной муки человек, который ему важен.

— Нет, не сдавайся! — просит Такео, гладя его по лицу — кожа под пальцами влажная от пота, Тао морщится и мотает головой, бормоча:

— Да что с тобой, Такео? Не ной, мы ведь знали, что рано или поздно все так и закончится.

Нет. Нет! Все не должно было так закончиться, у них новая жизнь, семья, работа, у них даже сила новая, но сейчас это все бесполезно. Силой не заставишь зажить раны на чужом теле. Силой не вытащишь пули. Силой не повернешь время вспять, чтобы не дать Тао подставиться. И смерть не прогонишь одним лишь желанием — пусть и очень сильным, — чтобы тот, кто дорог, остался в живых.

— Нет, — мотает головой Такео. — Нет, только не так. Не сейчас. Тао. Тао!

Кто-то бьет его по лицу, но он сперва даже не замечает, потому что боль от потери тяжелым молотком стучит по мозгам.

— Черт, да очнись ты уже, придурок! — новый удар, и Такео открывает глаза.

Он снова в комнате, где они засели за игру, только на этот раз лежит на полу, а М-21 нависает над ним, занеся кулак для очередного удара. Раздраженный, нет, взбешенный.

— Очнулась, спящая красавица? — хмурится он и тут же орет. — Какого хрена вы тут устроили?

— Тао, — всхлипывает Такео, все еще чувствуя эту ужасную пустоту внутри.

— Да, Тао и ты! — М-21 явно не разделяет его тоски. — Валялись так хрен знает сколько времени, а мне одному пришлось бардак за вами убирать, дебилы! Хорошо еще, очнулись до того, как босс вернулся! Уж он бы вас…

— Подожди. Очнулись? — Такео резко садится: тело снова легкое, будто и не было свинца, струившегося по венам вместо крови. — И Тао?

— Да, этого кретина разбудить оказалось полегче, — кивает М-21, и Такео наконец видит Тао за его спиной. На том растянутая толстовка, в которой он вечно таскается дома, никакой белой рубашки, никакой крови. Только и привычной ухмылки на лице нет.

— Ты не умер, — зачем-то говорит Такео, но после того, как произносит это вслух, дышать становится легче. И даже лицо меньше болит, хотя приложил его М-21 изрядно.

— Это была игра, — тихо произносит Тао. Только теперь Такео видит, что тот бледный. Не настолько, как умирающий от кровопотери, скорее, он напоминает человека, увидевшего какую-то жуть. Такео уверен, что сейчас и сам выглядит не лучше. — Она как будто зазомбировала нас, заставила увидеть самые главные страхи. Любопытно.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься играть снова, чтобы утолить любопытство? — цедит Такео.

— Но разве тебе не интересно? Кто-то создал игру, в которой людей странным образом берут под контроль, угрожают, а потом показывают…

— Не интересно, — отрезает Такео. — И если ты не заметил, мы сейчас немного не в том состоянии, чтобы провести полноценное расследование.

— Ты нас недооцениваешь!

— Ты на похвалу нарываешься? Ну ладно, ты здорово дрался, уложил всех тех парней — дорого взглянуть, а сейчас успокойся уже. И лучше отформатируй этот чертов диск. Чтоб я еще согласился на эти тупые игрушки…

— Зануда, — фыркает Тао.

Проходя мимо, Такео не удерживается, кладет руку Тао на плечо — просто убедиться, что теперь-то все взаправду. Тао спихивает его ладонь нервным движением, но Такео больше и не надо. Мир медленно встает на свои места, игра — странная и страшная — отходит на второй план. Тао жив, и это главное. Об остальном Такео подумает потом.

***

— Бред какой-то.

М-21 ходит по комнате так быстро, что у Такео голова кружится следить за ним.

— Но вот так все и было, — вздыхает он.

— Но звучит как полный бред, — бурчит М-21, хотя и верит, Такео не сомневается. — Чтобы кто-то не из Союза создал игру, способную так воздействовать на сознание. А что будет, когда она попадет в общий доступ? Когда до нее доберутся дети?

— Это и нас волнует больше всего, — отвечает Такео и невольно смотрит на пустую кровать, предназначенную Тао.

Тот, едва придя в себя, сразу же заперся в своем «логове» — так он называл комнату с плотными драпировками на окнах, напичканную всевозможными девайсами, — заявив, что ему нужно сосредоточиться и покопаться в сети, чтобы никто не мешал. Обычно чужое присутствие в такие моменты его совсем не напрягало, но Такео списал это на стресс и, возможно, остаточный эффект от пережитого в игре. Тао молчал, но Такео был уверен: тот, как и он, столкнулся с чем-то жутким, иначе бы не прятался от мира в своей паучьей норе.

Сам Такео чувствует себя уже значительно лучше, правда сомневается, что выдержал бы прямо сейчас бой с сильным соперником. К счастью, пока никто не спешит нападать.

— Вы были как роботы, — размышляет вслух М-21. — На вопросы не отвечали, даже когда я с вас снял эти тупые очки. Прости, что избил, но все остальное не работало, а мне нужно было вернуть вас обратно. Правда, Тао очнулся от стакана воды в лицо. А вот на тебе не сработало. Ты серьезно этого не помнишь?

— Нет. Я же сказал, помню только, как мы перешли на второй уровень игры, — отвечает Такео. — Надо бы к Тао зайти…

— Он вряд ли так быстро докопался до чего-то важного, а если бы докопался, сам бы сказал.

— По-хорошему, ему после такой перегрузки мозга отдыхать надо, а не копаться в сети, — качает головой Такео. — Да и вообще нужно проверить, он поел хоть.

Сам он набросился на еду, как только М-21 принес ее в комнату. И сразу же почувствовал, что с момента последнего перекуса действительно прошло больше времени, чем могло показаться.

— Да, — кивает М-21, оглядев поднос, на котором Такео и крошки не оставил. — Точно. Я схожу.

— Я сам схожу, — качает головой Такео. — Ты из-за нас полдома в одиночку вылизал, мы в долгу перед тобой, отдыхай.

— Это кому еще тут отдых нужен? Не я недавно чуть ли не в истерике был от мысли, что потерял товарища, — парирует М-21.

— Это случилось в игре, — спокойно говорит Такео. — И я уже в норме. А вот Тао не понравится, если мы вдвоем ввалимся. Скажет, что мешаем…

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает М-21. — Иди, я пока боссу доложу обо всем.

— Доложишь? — замирает Такео.

— Да про школу доложу, расслабься! Это ж мне пришлось следить за камерами, пока Тао был в отключке. Хорошо хоть, ничего из ряда вон не произошло. А со своей игрушкой сами уж как-нибудь разбирайтесь.

— Да, его если и беспокоить, то только когда у нас будут пароли, явки и неопровержимые доказательства.

— Вот-вот, поэтому пока что живите! — хмыкает М-21. — Но посуду ты сегодня моешь один.

— Заметано.

Такео поднимается и выходит из комнаты, пожалуй, впервые в жизни так радуясь способности свободно двигаться.

Тао открывает дверь не сразу, Такео даже успевает разволноваться, не случился ли с ним голодный обморок.

— Чего тебе? — хмуро спрашивает он.

— Да вот, проведать зашел, — улыбается Такео. — Узнать, как ты, ничего нового не выяснил?

— Ничего важного, — Тао на удивление немногословен. И прячется за приоткрытой дверью, словно Такео его главный враг. Неприятное чувство, которое Такео пытается задавить. Сумасшедший день, и до сих пор какая-то ерунда на ум лезет.

— Может, впустишь? — спрашивает он.

— А, — отмирает Тао, — да, проходи.

Такео прикрывает за собой дверь, глядя, как Тао, словно забыв о его присутствии, запрыгивает на матрас в углу комнаты и принимается стучать по клавишам ноутбука.

Пожалуй, Такео второй раз в жизни чувствует себя рядом с Тао некомфортно. Первый, впрочем, случился недавно, после этого странного, наркотического поцелуя. Вспомнив о нем, Такео сразу понимает, что сейчас волноваться не из-за чего. Тао просто увлечен выяснением, кто же создал эту чертову игру. А Такео просто должен узнать, не забыл ли Тао поесть.

— Ты хоть обедал? — спрашивает он.

— А? — Тао неохотно отводит взгляд от экрана и смотрит на него. — Да, я поел. Ты из-за этого пришел? Тогда можешь не беспокоиться, возвращайся к себе, тебе отдохнуть нужно.

И улыбается широко. Вот только Такео не видит в комнате ни единого следа того, что еда тут присутствовала в последние несколько дней — а без следов Тао никогда не обходится, уж Такео-то знает его как облупленного. И вообще ему начинает казаться, что Тао усердно пытается выставить его поскорее. Снова неприятно…

— Нам обоим нужно, — Такео садится на матрас и одним движением захлопывает крышку ноутбука у Тао на коленях.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — вспыхивает тот. — Я только подобрал пароль…

— Ты еще час назад был не в себе. Не хочешь говорить, что же такое тебе там привиделось — твое дело. Но ты ничего не ел уже очень давно. Тебе нужна передышка, — неумолимо заявляет Такео.

— О, привет, мама! Ты теперь будешь следить, чтобы я и в туалет по часам ходил?

— Да что с тобой не так? — не выдерживает Такео.

Тао долго молчит, а когда снова заговаривает, Такео словно в ледяную воду окунают:

— Уйди. Просто уйди.

Такео не выдерживает его холодный взгляд. Поднимается и выходит за дверь, слышит, как Тао снова ее запирает, а потом прислоняется лбом к стене. Что-то не так. Неправильно. Может, то, что увидел Тао, было еще страшнее галлюцинации Такео — хотя что может быть хуже, чем держать на руках умирающего товарища и знать, что ты ничем не можешь помочь? — но таким отчужденным Такео видит Тао впервые. И он ему таким совсем не нравится.

***

— Вернулся? — М-21 аж подскакивает на кровати, когда Такео входит в комнату. — Франкенштейн скоро будет тут, просил кого-то сопровождать его на встречу с оборотнями. Я вызвался, знаю, вам сейчас не до этого, хотя, по-моему, он изначально надеялся, что пойду я, уж не знаю, почему. Надеюсь, глупостей вы больше делать не будете? По крайней мере, пока я не вернусь.

— В игру я точно больше ни ногой. И Тао не пущу, можешь не волноваться.

— Если надо — к стулу его примотай. Его же проводами.

— Не потребуется. Его теперь интересует, кто и зачем все это создал, а чтобы выяснить это, играть не обязательно.

Да даже если б было нужно, Такео под угрозой расстрела не согласился бы. Успокоившись и переварив все, что случилось за день, он понимает только, что никогда, никогда в жизни больше не хочет переживать подобные эмоции. Голос — у Такео не хватает фантазии представить его обладателя, поэтому просто Голос — вытащил на свет то, о чем Такео даже не догадывался, и показал, насколько сильные эмоции это способно вызвать.Такео страшно представить, что случилось бы с ним дальше, если бы М-21 затянул со своим кулачно-реанимационным методом. Он не уверен, что выжил бы, потому что там, с Тао, умиравшим у него на руках, Такео впервые ощутил внутри себя силу. Но она не гнала его к сражению, не подначивала разнести все вокруг. Она словно съедала его изнутри, показывая, каким в итоге может стать его конец.

Разумеется, Такео не собирается доводить до подобного. Они не в игре, они в реальном мире, и враги тут тоже реальные. А еще они сильные и готовы горой встать друг за друга. Они никого не потеряют. Никогда.

— Тао еще не докопался ни до чего?

— Без понятия, — отвечает Такео и устало падает на кровать. Только теперь он в полной мере осознает, насколько вымотался за несколько часов, когда фактически ничего не делал, просто блуждал где-то далеко. — Мне он ничего не говорил.

— Значит, не докопался, — констатирует М-21. — Если б узнал что, сразу бы прискакал сюда.

Такео в этом не уверен. Но говорить М-21, что с Тао что-то не так, не спешит. Может, тому просто нужно больше времени, чтобы прийти в норму. Да, наверняка.

Когда Такео снова открывает глаза, уже стемнело, в комнате горит искусственный свет, а рядом с кроватью стоит поднос с ужином. М-21 нигде не нет, кровать Тао не разобрана, а значит, спать тот не приходил. Такео поправляет на ней покрывало, хотя оно и так лежит ровно — привычка, потом закидывает в себя еду и только тогда отправляется на поиски.

Далеко идти не приходится, дверь в комнату Тао приоткрыта, и из-за нее доносятся знакомые голоса. Такео заходит тихо и с облегчением вздыхает, видя, что Тао и М-21 мирно переговариваются, а на полу у матраса стоит пустой поднос с грудой грязной посуды.

— Вот вы где! — улыбается он. — Ну как дела?

— Тао выяснил, где находится база компании — производителя игры, — отвечает М-21. — С серваком посложнее, но Тао еще работает. Было бы неплохо навестить эту базу, возможно, там торчит и сам создатель. Это хорошая новость.

— А какая плохая? — настораживается Такео.

— Она за пределами страны. Далековато. Поэтому полетим туда, когда я вернусь со встречи.

— Вообще-то тебе не обязательно…

— Не обязательно отпускать вас двоих, после того, как вас поимели в мозги в извращенной форме? Размечтался! Вернусь со встречи — полетим и узнаем, что это за место такое и что там затевается..

— Вижу, вам есть, что обсудить, — говорит Тао, встав с кровати. — А мне нужно пройтись. Воздухом дыхнуть, а то сижу тут весь день, уже глаза устали.

Он быстро проходит мимо Такео и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Пройтись? — удивленно приподнимает бровь М-21. — Он эту одежду второй день не снимает и пошел на улицу вот так?

Такео тоже считает это странным, обычно Тао по сто раз на дню переодевается и часами торчит перед зеркалом, прежде чем явить миру свою неотразимую персону. Что-то все еще не так, вот теперь даже М-21 заметил. Но Тао явно дает понять, что ему не до задушевных разговоров.

— И свежий воздух? Что это за отмазка такая, у него балкон в соседней комнате, хоть обдышись! — не унимается М-21.

— Ему виднее, — говорит Такео, садясь рядом на матрас. — Есть идеи, что вдруг понадобилось оборотням?

***

Такео не нравится, что на переговоры о перевозке дьюара с Музаккой в их лабораторию Франкенштейн решил взять только М-21: в конце концов, если бывший глава клана и нынешний «пациент» Франкенштейна окажется здесь, то дом станет проходным двором для всех оборотней, кому небезразлична судьба Музакки. Конечно, прямой угрозы в этом нет, но объяснять детям присутствие такого количества странных личностей становится все сложнее и сложнее.

Наверняка Франкенштейн уже подумал об этом и нашел какой-то выход, это вообще не должно волновать Такео: они и сами тут находятся только потому, что их приняли в семью. Возможно, то же самое рано или поздно ждет и Музакку.

Просто вынужденное бездействие выводит из себя. А еще злит, что Тао шатается непонятно где в такой момент. Поэтому, услышав наконец, как хлопает дверь соседней комнаты, Такео без раздумий мчится туда.

— Они пошли на встречу с оборотнями без нас, — выпаливает он с порога, радуясь, что Тао на этот раз не стал запираться.

— А, я знаю. Я был на связи с боссом все это время, — усмехается Тао. — Это даже неплохо.

Такео замирает на месте. Тао сидит на подоконнике, раскрыв на коленях ноутбук, но смотрит не в экран, а на пейзаж за окном. И вроде бы выглядит нормально. Вот только…

— Неплохо?

— Дома только Рейзел и дети, мы им не нужны. Есть время подумать о других насущных делах.

— Например, о том, кто, как и, главное, зачем все с нами это провернул?!

— Тише, не нервничай так, — Тао, подхватив ноутбук, пересаживается на матрас. — Хочется узнать, конечно. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что мы — непоколебимая постоянная в этом уравнении. Мы ж еще вчера знать не знали про эту игру. Да и нам правда лучше пока не лезть, все-таки времени еще мало прошло с тех пор, как…

Он зевает, прикрыв рот рукавом, а потом лениво щелкает пальцами по клавиатуре. Такео несмело подходит и садится рядом. Кажется, Тао и правда снова стал Тао.

— Знаешь, я думал, это был сон, — тихо произносит Тао, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— А я решил, что мы уже не в игре, — говорит Такео. — Те двое говорили совсем не как NPC, слишком осознанно… А потом этот Голос.

Он косится на подсвеченное синими отблесками лицо Тао и замечает, что тот смотрит в монитор пустым взглядом. Точно так же он смотрел перед собой, когда Такео впервые решил заговорить с ним в лаборатории ДА-5: одинокий подросток, вечно возившийся с компьютерами, садился в угол и молчал, как только у него забирали любимые игрушки. Даже остальные подопытные не общались с ним, считали, что он не от мира сего. Смешно, в их-то положении. Такео приглядывался не один день, а потом решился. И узнал, что этот нелюдимый парнишка на самом деле способен заболтать даже дьявола. А еще — что его собственное терпение покрепче, чем у дьявола, потому что болтовня Тао его совсем не напрягала. Ни шутки о том, что зацикленность на оружии — это явно по Фрейду, фаллические символы и все такое, ни оды собственной гениальности, ни пространные рассказы об очередных новинках в мире компьютерных технологий, о которых Тао узнавал раньше, чем их успевали изобрести.

Единственное, что Такео напрягает — воспоминания о времени, когда Тао замолкал. Это случалось раньше, это продолжилось уже после того, как они… сблизились? Подружились? Такео не знает, как охарактеризовать их отношения в те времена. С этим и сейчас возникают проблемы. Такие, как например случайно узнать, что твой самый страшный страх — потерять Тао. Но этого Такео никогда не допустит. А пока что ему просто хочется, чтобы Тао никогда больше не замолкал, уставившись в пустоту перед собой…

Как сейчас.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Такео двигается ближе, и Тао, вздрогнув, поворачивается к нему.

— А, да, задумался просто! — он широко улыбается, закопавшись ладонью в волосы на затылке. — Все-таки в нехилую заварушку мы угодили, даже представить не могу, как кому-то пришло в голову провернуть подобное с компьютерной игрой.

А еще Такео знает Тао достаточно долго, чтобы изучить все оттенки его интонаций. И сейчас Тао врет. И вовсе не о том, что он не может представить себе что-то связанное с компьютерами, хотя и об этом тоже.

— Ты помнишь, как вел себя, когда я пришел сюда сегодня? Раньше? — Такео сам не понимает, почему так тянет докопаться до правды, разобраться, что же происходит с Тао. Они никогда не лезли друг другу в душу, но и воспоминания о времени в лабораториях тоже не посещали Такео при виде Тао прежде. Он вообще надеялся, что этот период пройден и забыт с концами.

— Да… Я, кажется, был не слишком вежлив, но мне так хотелось побыть в тишине, перегнул палку, — тараторит Тао. — Извини.

Он снова улыбается, и Такео снова не верит. Тао не был собой, только притворился. Что-то случилось с ним в этой игре, что-то он увидел и не стремился делиться переживаниями. А Такео не был мастером в задушевных разговорах. Он не знает, как подступиться, когда Тао вроде как извинился, и хотя ощущение неправильности происходящего так и скребется в груди, он не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— Больше так не делай. Никогда.

— Договорились, — кивает Тао и снова возвращается к ноутбуку.

Такео надеется просидеть с ним до тех пор, пока босс и М-21 не вернутся, но не выдерживает и пяти минут. Обычно находиться рядом с Тао, когда тот занят делом, комфортно, даже интересно: Такео не раз ловил себя на том, что оторваться не может от наблюдения, как ловко тот возится одновременно с парой клавиатур, планшетом и десятком других несомненно важных и нужных девайсов. Но сейчас, рядом с Тао и всего одним ноутбуком, он буквально чувствует себя третьим лишним. Поэтому поспешно уходит, а Тао даже ничего не говорит вдогонку.

***

Такео открывает глаза. Тао лежит рядом. Нет, «рядом» — неподходящее слово, Тао закинул на него ногу и руку, и, подперев голову ладонью, расслабленно смотрит ему в лицо.

— Знаешь, иногда я вспоминаю, как оно было, — Тао словно продолжает давно начатый разговор, даже не заметив, что Такео успел заснуть и проснуться. — Ну… там. Как они все говорили только «задрот, задрот», и мне казалось, что так всегда было. Что я в этой лаборатории родился и всю жизнь прожил. Странно, правда?

Гораздо страннее все происходящее, это их положение, жар тела Тао, который Такео ощущает даже через несколько слоев одежды. А вот воспоминания как раз не новые: Тао как-то уже размышлял вслух о том, что его прошлая жизнь могла не сильно отличаться от пережитого в лаборатории. «Таких потрясающих умников вечно не любят, — говорил он. — Вон, даже Ик Хана порой норовят обидеть, хорошо, что у него на этот случай есть Шинву». Тогда Такео хотел сказать в ответ, что и у Тао есть М-21 и он, и босс, да тот и сам себя в обиду не даст. Но сказал только пустяковое «Да не думай об этом».

И сейчас тоже на ум не лезет ничего подходящего, поэтому он бормочет:

— Не вспоминай.

— Это от меня не зависит, — улыбается Тао. — Зато я знаю кое-кого, с кем можно все на свете забыть, хотя и на время.

— И кого же? — хмурится Такео.

— Ты такая сволочь иногда! И как меня угораздило так попасть…

— Да ты тот еще мазохист, взять хотя бы твои прибамбасы, которые и тебя самого регулярно током бьют! — хмыкает Такео, и Тао смеется, тыча его пальцем в бок.

Неприятно. Но увернуться Такео не успевает, Тао придавливает его к кровати всем телом и целует. Опять. Спокойно и уверенно, как будто они сто раз это делали. И Такео кажется, что правда, делали. Слишком знакомо это скольжение языка по кромке зубов, пряный вкус и обжигающее дыхание. И ощущение горячей кожи, когда Такео забирается рукой под любимую растянутую толстовку Тао, и то, как тот дрожит и выгибается, не разрывая поцелуй.

Такео хочет. Хочет, чтобы все глупые мысли испарились из башки Тао, чтобы больше не было никакого «до», а осталось только «здесь и сейчас», в котором Такео хочет Тао, хочет целовать его, трогать, быть с ним. Хочет его до одури.

— Эй, Такео! Такео!

Такео открывает глаза. Тао сидит на его кровати с планшетом под мышкой и смотрит…

Такео резко выдергивает руку из штанов и бормочет:

— Чего тебе?

— Прости, что отвлекаю от свидания с горячими цыпочками, потом додрочишь, — смеется Тао, бросив планшет туда, где сейчас Такео тверже всего, передвигается и садится рядом. — Тут босс на связи, хочет поговорить с нами обоими.

Такео не знал, что может смутиться сильнее. Хорошо, что времени думать об этом нет.

— Врубай, — хрипит он, и после легкого касания Тао на экране появляется лицо Франкенштейна.

— Привет, ребята, вы как? О, Такео, смотрю, ты выспался? — На миг Такео кажется, что Франкенштейн читает его мысли. А что, от этого монстра всего ожидать можно.

— Как у вас прошло? — спрашивает он, стараясь сосредоточиться на деле. И не думать, не думать, не думать о Тао, который сидит слишком близко, почти так же близко, как в дурацком сне. Черт, и о сне тоже не думать!

— А, это, — улыбается Франкенштейн. — Прекрасно прошло. Везем Музакку домой, думаю, тут мне будет легче разобраться, что с ним можно сделать. Дорант и Джураки откомандированы к нам, чтобы лично следить за процессом восстановления. И неплохо было бы придумать им прикрытие. У нас вакансии свободные есть, а, Тао?

— Кажется, в столовой не хватало поваров, — подумав, отвечает Тао.

— Что? Я что, похож на повара, ты, придурок?! — на заднем плане Дорант удерживает Джураки, пытающегося пробиться к экрану.

— Еще с уборщиками напряг, второй за месяц уволился, — продолжает Тао.

Теперь к экрану рвется уже и Дорант, но путь обоим преграждает М-21.

— Ладно, с мелочами будем разбираться потом, сперва о серьезном, — неожиданно меняет тему Франкенштейн, и, глядя ему в лицо, Такео чувствует, как сдыхает в муках едва успевшее зародиться хорошее настроение. — М-21 рассказал, что произошло с вами на «Новой глубине»…

— Предатель, — невольно бурчит Такео.

— Эй, я не собирался, но ты же знаешь, что этот парень из самого черта выбьет то, что ему нужно узнать! — кричит М-21 через плечо Франкенштейна, а тот довольно улыбается, явно не собираясь оспаривать такую характеристику.

— Вы и правда думали, что такую вещь стоит держать в тайне? — спрашивает Франкенштейн. — В эту игру будут играть люди. Дети…

— Босс, мы выяснили, что могли, и собираемся наведаться в их головной офис, — берет огонь на себя Тао. — А потом найти того, кто ее создал, и все из него вытрясти.

— Значит, план у вас есть?

— Так точно, — выпаливает Такео.

— Отлично. Тогда вы освобождены от работы на время расследования, М-21 присоединится к вам, а Дорант с Джураки временно заменят вас в службе безопасности.

— Во, это уже другое дело, а то повара, уборщики! — ухмыляется Джураки.

— Ты слово «временно» не расслышал? — рявкает М-21. — Потом все равно будешь двор мести, а то размечтался.

— Ты давно по щам не получал, недооборотень? Забыл, каково это? Сейчас напомню!

— Ну давай, удиви меня, недовоин.

— Заткнулись оба! — встает между ними Дорант и смотрит на Франкенштейна. — Мы сделаем все, что потребуется. Джураки, хватит наступать мне на ногу, идиот!

— То-то же, — Франкенштейн снова поворачивается к экрану. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете всю серьезность дела.

Такео тяжело вздыхает: если кто и понимает, то как раз они, столкнувшиеся лицом со спрятанным в коде страхом.

— Мы выдвигаемся, как только М-21 вернется, — говорит Тао. — А пока что приготовим все для перелета. Кстати, босс, мне бы деньги не помешали…

— У тебя зарплата была два дня назад, — хмурится Франкенштейн.

— Это да, но я кое-что уже потратил… да, в общем, я и с вашего счета кое-что потратил, но неизвестно, сколько понадобится там, куда мы летим, поэтому не меняйте пароль, ладно? Я, конечно, подберу, но это дело небыстрое…

— Кретин, хватит уже, — шипит Такео. Он, конечно, надеется, что даже силы Франкенштейна не достаточно для того, чтобы убить кого-то через экран смартфона, но проверять это совсем не тянет.

— В общем, сделайте все, что нужно.

— Убивать можно? — сразу же интересуется М-21.

— Обычных людей — нет. Разве что поцарапать. Самую малость, чтобы настроились на дружескую беседу.

— Как будто он еще что-то умеет! — фыркает Джураки.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу, что умею, без языка останешься! — рычит М-21.

— Прекратите, оба, немедленно, пока я вас на коврики для ног не пустил, — просит Дорант, и неожиданно к нему прислушиваются.

— И оповещайте меня о каждом своем шаге. Вот прямо сейчас я жду от тебя все данные, что ты успел накопать, Тао. Адреса, контакты, все.

— Сделаю, босс, — произносит Тао, и Франкенштейн вместе со своей прелестной компанией тут же исчезает с экрана.

— Вот это поворот, — вздыхает Такео.

— Да уж, я думал, он сам решит ввязаться. Но так лучше, восстановление Музакки-нима сейчас важнее, а с остальным и мы справимся, — Тао прикрывает глаза. — Тебе в душ не надо, случаем?

— Уже нет, — бурчит Такео. Крохотная надежда, что Тао просто оставит то, что увидел, без комментариев, издыхает в муках. — А тебе не нужно уединиться и собрать всю инфу, что просил босс?

— А я уже, — улыбается Тао.

Такео даже не спрашивает, как и когда. Это же Тао.

— И чего мы ждем? — интересуется он.

— Например? Когда босс вернется, объяснит новым нахлебникам, как принято тут себя вести, а потом проведет с нами инструктаж, — принимается загибать пальцы Тао. — Когда М-21 будет готов к перелету. Когда ты сможешь полностью сосредоточиться на работе…

Он многозначительно смотрит на планшет, все еще лежавший у Такео в паху.

— Я уже, — цедит Такео.

— Тогда двигаем, — хмыкает Тао и соскакивает с кровати.

***

— И какой у нас план? — спрашивает Такео, когда Тао задергивает шторы, окончательно превращая номер отеля в подобие своего паучьего логова. Все остальное уже на месте: даже матрас лежит в том же углу, а от мониторов к нему тянется паутина проводов.

— Я узнаю, что могу, насчет системы работы этой базы. Раз босс не разрешил убивать, значит, придется поднапрячься, чтобы сделать все чисто, — отвечает Тао. — А ты встречаешь М-21 в аэропорту. Кстати, готовься, он будет злиться, я смог достать ему только билет эконом-класса. Впрочем, внизу цветочный магазин, можешь выбрать там букет.

— Букет? Это еще зачем?

— Не знаю, но девушкам, например, нравится, когда им дарят цветы. Они сразу забывают, что хотели ругаться.

— Это ты форумов в сети начитался?

— Нет, с Кэриас-нимом поговорил, — улыбается Тао.

— Тогда расстрою тебя: М-21 не девушка, и я даже могу представить, куда он засунет букет тому, кто посмеет его вручить.

— Да ладно, может, ему тоже будет приятно! — смеется Тао. — Он же радовался, когда я ему пилку подарил.

— Хорошо, так и передам, что букет от тебя, — хмыкает Такео и идет к двери.

— Эй, не смей! Это шутка была! Такео, стой, придурок! — кричит Тао ему в спину, но Такео не останавливается.

М-21, на удивление, спокоен, когда Такео встречает его в аэропорту. Может, Франкенштейн сделал внушение вести себя прилично и не привлекать лишнего внимания, или М-21 и сам понял, что толпа пассажиров эконом-класса не виновата в том, что ему несколько часов пришлось провести в не самых комфортных условиях. Если так, значит, Тао в итоге все равно достанется, но Такео хочет отсрочить разборки до тех пор, пока тот не накопает максимум информации.

И поэтому спрашивает:

— Есть хочешь?

— Как собака! Тем, что предлагали в самолете, кошку не накормишь, не то что оборотня с растущим организмом.

— Ты уже причисляешь себя к оборотням? Вижу, общение с новыми приятелями не прошло стороной.

— С этими кретинами? Да я б задушил обоих во сне, но не успел, сразу сорвался сюда.

— Ничего, у тебя еще будет возможность, — хлопает его по плечу Такео. — А пока сходим в одно кафе, оно прямо рядом с отелем.

М-21 тяжело вздыхает и плетется за ним. Такео на удивление свободно чувствует себя в чужой стране: может, он даже не в первый раз здесь, у ДА-5 были сотни операций по всему миру, и обычно у него даже времени не хватало сообразить, где они находятся. Дело сделано — можно валить, такой была позиция Кранца. Уже потом, ближе к концу Такео стал уходить и осматривать местность — просто так, чтобы запомнить что-то помимо бесконечных лабораторий, штаб-квартир и складских помещений, где хранился арсенал.

Японию он не помнит. Но знает местный язык достаточно хорошо, чтобы спокойно сделать заказ, пока М-21 пытается хотя бы по картинкам в меню понять, что же ему вскоре предстоит есть. Такео не удивлен: во время экспериментов им вживляли знания почти по всем действующим языкам мира — мало ли, где может пригодиться. И хотя он давно уже не покидал Корею, оказывается, некоторые вещи не забываются, просто тихо-мирно ждут своего часа на задворках памяти.

— Такео, вот так встреча! — неожиданно в поле зрения попадает невысокий симпатичный мужчина в футболке с японским флагом на груди, по виду — ровесник. — Где ты пропадал все это время?! О, ты волосы решил отпустить?

Он сгребает Такео в объятья раньше, чем тот успевает сообразить, что происходит. Кто этот тип? Агент Союза? Нет, агента Такео бы вспомнил? Тогда кто?

— Боюсь, вы меня с кем-то путаете, — принимает максимально нейтральное решение Такео.

— Да прям! Я тебя хорошо помню, Такео-меткий-стрелок! Жаль, что тогда так вышло. Но если что, в суде я свидетельствовал за тебя.

Холодный ком в груди становится больше, распирает так, что сложно дышать.

— Ты?.. — бормочет Такео.

— Тачизаки Джунширо, — хмурится тот. — Ты что, правда, меня не помнишь? После всего, что у нас было? И все равно я рад, что в тюряге тебя не убили, я всегда в тебя верил, кто бы что ни говорил!

— Вы правда заблуждаетесь, — стараясь успокоиться, говорит Такео. — Вы обознались.

— О, поверь, нет, в случае с тобой обознаться невозможно, — понижает голос мужчина. — Я думал, что забыл, но вот увидел тебя… Может, встретимся как-нибудь, поговорим?.

— Ты глухой? — неожиданно возникает рядом М-21 и собственнически забрасывает руку Такео на плечо. — Он сказал, что не знает тебя, так что сходи к окулисту, зрение проверь.

— О, а ты не один, — мужчина отступает, разводя руки. — Ну конечно, столько времени прошло, естественно, ты не один. Хороший выбор. У тебя всегда был хороший выбор на парней.

— Ты еще и тупой? — Такео чувствует, каких усилий М-21 стоит держать себя в руках. — Выход там, сам найдешь или дорогу показать?

— Спасибо, я справлюсь сам. Простите, что потревожил. И рад видеть, что ты жив, Такео… и что ты не один. Было бы здорово поговорить по душам, как раньше, а может, и не только поговорить…

— Ты еще здесь? — М-21 стискивает кулаки.

— Все-все, ухожу.

Такео садится на место, только когда за незнакомцем закрывается дверь. И еще с минуту смотрит туда, опасаясь, что у того хватит ума вернуться.

— Ты его знаешь? — спрашивает М-21. Он все еще стоит рядом, словно забыв, что образ агента из службы безопасности можно было оставить в Корее. — Он из Союза?

— Не думаю.

— Мне тоже показалось, что он обычный. Немодифицированный. Но кто знает, Союз преуспел во многом, в том числе и в сокрытии своей силы.

— Все равно, по-моему, он обычный.

— И ты его не знаешь?

— Может быть, знаю, — вздыхает Такео. — Но не помню. Мы много чего не помним, но я ведь родился не в лабораториях ДА-5. Не исключено, что когда-то я жил здесь.

— Он что-то говорил про тюрьму… Так, словно ты сидел когда-то, — продолжает думать вслух М-21. — Интересно, Тао сможет что-то узнать об этом?

— Нет, — резко отвечает Такео. — Ни слова не говори Тао о том, что произошло здесь.

— Это еще почему?

— У него и с игрой забот хватает, — быстро придумывает убедительный ответ Такео.

Он и правда считает плохой идеей сообщать Тао о том, что встретил кого-то из прошлого. Из очень далекого прошлого. Кого-то, с кем, возможно, был когда-то близок. Не нужно Тао забивать себе этим голову. Ему и перед М-21 неловко, хотя по идее, нужно поблагодарить…

— Что-то не нравятся мне эти… — М-21 тычет пальцем в свою тарелку.

— Онигири, — кивает Такео. — Они на любителя.

— А бургеров для любителей бургеров тут не предусмотрено?

— Боюсь, нет, но можем потом заказать их в номер, — смеется Такео.

Над головой по-прежнему висит бетонная плита сомнений, готовая в любой момент сорваться и раздавить его в пух и прах. Только одно успокаивает — М-21 все понял и будет молчать, даже долгих и придирчивых расспросов не последовало. Наверное, так поступают друзья.

Такео перекатывает слово на языке, приноравливаясь к нему. Боевые товарищи — это, конечно, тоже про них, но боевых товарищей он терял еще до того, как попал в ДА-5 — больно, но жить после этого можно. И боевым товарищам незачем лезть в твою защиту, зная, что можешь нарваться на прошаренного бойца Союза, запороть секретность операции, вообще поставить под угрозу свою жизнь. Нет, так поступают друзья. Не то чтобы у Такео было с чем сравнивать, но отчего-то он нисколечки не сомневался в своей правоте.

***

— Долго же вас носило, — говорит Тао, когда они возвращаются в номер.

В полумраке комнаты Такео даже не сразу замечает, что тот не на матрасе, а сидит перед нагромождением мониторов, каждый из которых показывает разные картинки.

— Мы ужинали, — отвечает М-21 и ставит пакет из ресторана рядом с ним. — Вот и тебе принесли. Онигири. Гадость редкостная, но жрать можно.

— Отлично, — Тао не одаривает пакет даже взглядом, сосредоточившись на экране. Его руки, словно живя отдельной от хозяина жизнью, перебегают с одной клавиатуры на другую. — А я пока подключился к системе видеонаблюдения этой базы, и даже кое-что выяснил. Уровней там больше, чем заявлено в проектной документации, камеры стоят не везде. Но это нам и не нужно. Главное — узнать, кто работает там регулярно, то есть каждый день приходит с утра и уходит вечером, а кто — задерживается на несколько дней. Вот последние — скорее всего те, от кого в приватном разговоре будет больше толку.

— И что же, придется мониторить эти записи днем и ночью? И как долго? — спрашивает М-21.

— А тебя что-то не устраивает? — уточняет Такео.

— Ну, например, то, что прямо сейчас два куска шерсти и мускулов портят репутацию службы безопасности!

— Успокойся, — улыбается Такео. — Они справятся. Мы же в свое время справились, хотя это тоже не наш профиль.

— Это да… Но если только что-то пойдет не так, я с них спущу их волчьи шкуры…

— Не думаю, что все настолько затянется, — встревает Тао. — Я взломал базу данных с проходной. Все сотрудники отмечаются там, когда приходят на работу и уходят. Небольшой алгоритм выявил тех, кто делает так регулярно — это большая часть сотрудников. Но есть несколько человек…

Он протягивает Такео короткий список, М-21 перегибается через его плечо и тоже читает.

— Получается, вот эти парни зашли в здание пять дней назад? И до сих пор никто не вышел? — спрашивает он.

— Да, наиболее подозрительные личности, — соглашается Такео.

— Нам даже не нужно самим прорываться в здание, — говорит Тао. — Достаточно дождаться, пока выйдет кто-то один из этого списка, и побеседовать с ним.

— И для этого все равно придется торчать перед камерами?

— Нет, я запрограммировал их подать сигнал, когда нужный человек покинет лабораторию. Просто нужно быть готовыми сорваться в любой момент, — Тао тянется и зевает.

— Уж насчет этого можешь не волноваться. Поспи хоть немного, ты ведь даже в самолете не подремал.

— Это скорее М-21 нужно, заснуть, когда вокруг тебя разношерстная болтливая толпа — задача повышенной сложности, — отвечает Тао.

— Ты не сравнивай его регенерацию и свою, — парирует Такео.

— Эй, вообще-то, никто не говорил мне, что клетки мозга, убитые духотой и болтовней корейского ансамбля песни и пляски, регенерируют, как и остальные, — встревает М-21.

— Тогда спите оба.

— А ты?

— Не уверен, что нам всем хватит места на этом матрасе, — отвечает Такео. — Да и вообще я прогуляться хотел. Один.

— Уверен? — мгновенно подбирается М-21. Похоже, он еще слишком хорошо помнит недавнюю встречу.

— Да все нормально будет, я просто на город с крыши посмотрю.

— Не парься, он так всегда делает в новой стране, если время есть, — говорит Тао и, закинув руку М-21 на плечо, ведет того к матрасу.

— Нет, эконом-класс я еще могу пережить, но чего вы номер-то сняли один на троих? — бурчит тот.

— Не привлекаем лишнего внимания, — отвечает Тао, но М-21 уже не слышит — вырубается, как только касается матраса. — Все точно в порядке?

Тао внимательно смотрит на Такео, и он кивает. Хотя ничего не в порядке. Но не у него одного входит в привычку скрывать что-то важное от… друга? Как раз друзья, по мнению Такео, могут делиться самыми сокровенными мыслями, но вот Тао все еще играет в молчанку, касающуюся игры, и Такео не хочется первым раскрывать душу нараспашку.

***

Чтобы найти Тачизаки Джунширо, не требуется хакер экстра-класса. Достаточно пары переходов по страницам социальной сети, и вот он, Джунширо, весь как на ладони.

Такео листает фотографии в его альбоме, с безразличием разглядывает горные пейзажи, перемежающиеся с типичными семейными фотографиями. Жены у Джунширо нет, как и детей, зато он часто устраивает вечеринки в своей просторной квартире. Выпивка, танцы, девушки — подруги кого-то из гостей или специально приглашенные, Такео на глаз не определяет, в этом он не силен.

Есть и парни. Некоторых Джунширо просто обнимает по-дружески, с иными заходит дальше. Такео смотрит на всю эту галерею пьяных поцелуев, расстегнутых рубашек и полуголых тел, сливающихся в танцевальном экстазе. На ком-то мелькает полицейская форма. Таких людей в компании больше двух-трех. Впрочем, форма исчезает быстро, на ее смену приходят руки, скользящие по влажным от пота, мускулистым спинам. Руки Джунширо здесь впереди планеты всей.

Такео опускает телефон и смотрит, как медленно выползает из-за горизонта солнечный шар. Утро напоминает о бессонной ночи, не принесшей ему ни крохи понимания.

Жизнь Джунширо не вызывает никаких воспоминаний. Значит, все так, как Такео и сразу решил: Джунширо просто обознался. Почему же он не перестает обо всем этом думать?

В век высоких технологий ты как на ладони, поэтому адрес Джунширо висит в профиле его страницы. Дальше в дело вступает интернет, и спустя минуту у Такео есть несколько маршрутов, по которым можно добраться до нужного места. Он выбирает самый короткий.

***

Светиться перед консьержем Такео не собирается, поэтому выбирает более простой путь в квартиру — через балкон. Сегодня у Джунширо тихо, никаких вечеринок и попоек, и сам он мирно дрыхнет на двуспальной кровати в обнимку с игрушкой, изображающей героя местных мультиков. Такео медленно обходит квартиру с пистолетом наготове, проверяя, нет ли ненужных свидетелей — и само то, что Джунширо все это время не просыпается, доказывает, что никакой он не агент. Обычный человек.

Такео замедляется возле тумбы с кучей фотографий в дешевых рамках. А потом и вовсе останавливается, заметив среди них одну. Он аккуратно достает ее, стараясь не свалить остальные, и пристально вглядывается.

На снимке они с Джунширо делают… это, пожалуй, можно сравнить с поцелуем, но во рту у Такео блестит патрон, который Джунширо пробует на вкус языком. На Такео полицейская форма, волосы в разы короче, чем сейчас, и все же… Можно что угодно говорить, но Джунширо узнал Такео. Как сам он узнает себя на этой фотографии. Он все еще не помнит, как и когда она сделана, как не помнит Джунширо и всю свою жизнь до ДА-5, но против фактов переть теперь бессмысленно.

— И что ты, мать твою, здесь делаешь? — шипит Тао, неожиданно вырисовываясь перед ним.

— Могу спросить у тебя то же.

— На вас с М-21 установлены датчики GPS, — напоминает Тао. — Они подают сигнал, когда вы слишком удаляетесь от главного прибора.

— И?

— Ну ладно, черт, я следил за тобой. Босс приказал, мало ли, что тебе в голову взбредет после того, как ты меня почти похоронил.

— Я не собирался накладывать на себя руки, если ты об этом. Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но себя я люблю больше.

— Ты эгоист и не романтик, я понял, но я тебя тоже люблю, — усмехается Тао. — И все же, сюда тебя зачем понесло? И что это?

Он выдергивает рамку из рук Такео быстрее, чем можно среагировать, и тут же хмурится:

— Это ты?

— Похоже, что да.

— И этот человек… ты его знаешь?

— Думаю, да. Но не помню. А вот он меня помнит. Мы встретили его в ресторане, там М-21 отшил его, но я подумал…

— Дай угадаю? Решил прикончить его, пока он никому не разболтал, что видел тебя?

— Ну как-то так.

— Придурок. А то, что можно допросить его и выяснить что-то о твоем прошлом, а потом стереть память, в твою дурную башку не приходило? — откровенно издевается Тао.

— Как мы сотрем память? Обычно этим босс занимался или Рейзел, в конце концов.

— Электрический разряд нам в помощь, — улыбается Тао. — Ну что, будим твоего приятеля?

Такео долго думает над ответом, а потом хватает Тао за плечи и выталкивает на балкон.

— Эй, и какого хрена? — Тао пытается выпутаться из захвата, но когда невозможно использовать все доступные силы, Такео ему не перебороть.

— А ты хотел бы узнать, кем был раньше? Не страшно? Мне вот, например, страшно до усрачки! Ведь мы не как М-21, мы не жертвы. Мы стали агентами по доброй воле, плевать, какую лапшу на уши нам навешал Кранц. А этот парень говорил что-то о том, что меня выпустили из тюрьмы…

— Из тюрьмы? Тебя?

— Я тоже удивился. А вот сейчас думаю, что же я наделал. Может, я серийником был или еще каким психом. Меня же не ищут. Даже этот парень вел себя так, словно зубную фею увидел, а не меня.

— Не боялся? — уточняет Тао.

— Он такую жизнь ведет, что там не до страха…

— Тогда просто поговорим с ним, раз уж мы здесь.

— Ты не ответил, — Такео крепче сжимает плечи Тао, наверняка синяки потом останутся, но Тао мужественно терпит, даже не морщится. — Ты хотел бы узнать свое прошлое? Уверен, что там все в ажуре? Что-то подсказывает мне, что хороших парней просто так не превращают в киллеров экстра класса. Что скажешь?

— Что я уже… — выдыхает Тао ему в лицо. — Уже знаю про свое прошлое.

— Что?! Откуда?

— Сейчас это не важно. Потом. Может быть.

Возмущение застревает у Такео в глотке, он залипает на сжатых в плотную линию губах Тао, а дальше все происходит будто и не с ними вовсе. Он прижимается к Тао вплотную, и тот не отталкивает. Шумно дышит носом, когда Такео пытается его поцеловать. Это и новое, и хорошо забытое старое, это так, словно за спиной у Такео добрая сотня поцелуев с парнями, и все же совершенно иначе. Потому что Тао — не кто-то там, не один из многих, Тао важен, Тао, черт побери, дорог ему. Ведь он — его главный страх, даже сейчас у Такео поджилки трясутся от боязни сделать неправильно, напугать, оттолкнуть. И все же он не останавливается, просто не может. Наверное, он хочет этого дольше, чем способен представить. Наверное, сама мысль, что Тао отвечает, взрывает внутри него сотни сверхновых. Иначе Такео просто не может объяснить, почему так сносит крышу от обычного поцелуя. И почему он настолько готов идти дальше, что плевать уже на Джунширо в соседней комнате, на задание, на постоянную опасность быть раскрытым и пойманным беглым агентом.

Здесь и сейчас ему нужен Тао. Весь, хотя Такео с трудом представляет, что делать дальше.

А Тао нужно ответить на звонок телефона, назойливо вибрирующего у него в штанах. Поэтому в конце концов они отстраняются друг от друга, и Тао подносит трубку к уху, не переставая смотреть на губы Такео жадным взглядом.

— Что? Да не сбегали мы, так, прогуляться вышли. Да не ори ты, оглохнуть ведь можно. Ладно, высылай координаты Такео, он уже едет, я буду позже. Постарайтесь, чтобы свидетель дожил до того момента, — и жмет на отбой.

— М-21? — понимающе уточняет Такео.

— Да. Говорит, один из наших объектов покинул базу. Теперь нужно проследить за ним и найти удобное место для допроса. Справитесь?

— Спрашиваешь? — хмыкает Такео. — Постой, а ты почему не едешь сразу?

— У меня еще здесь незаконченное дело, — отвечает Тао.

— Все-таки хочешь стереть ему память? — настораживается Такео.

— Тебе напомнить, что ты пришел сюда примерно за этим же? Только я, в отличие от тебя, собираюсь оставить его в живых.

Такео тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в потолок. Он еще не сталкивался с такой дилеммой, он не знает, что делать. Наверное, Тао прав, и лучший выбор — довериться ему.

— Времени мало, но ты еще можешь допросить его, если это для тебя важно., — Тао берет его за руку, переключая все внимание на себя.

— Делай, что считаешь нужным, — отвечает Такео. — М-21 взбесится, если я опоздаю, так что пойду.

— Такео, — Тао останавливает его, когда Такео уже запрыгивает на парапет. — Что бы я ни сделал, это только для твоего блага. Просто знай это.

— Я и не сомневался, — кивает Такео и удерживается от еще одного поцелуя, короткого, на прощанье. Потому что потом уже точно не сможет остановиться.

***

— Фабрика по переработке отходов? Жутковато, — замечает Такео, оглядывая потрепанные временем кирпичные стены. — Нужно дождаться Тао, чтобы вырубил камеры…

— Их тут нет. Я потому и выбрал это место, — отвечает М-21. — Кстати, а где Тао?

— Задерживается. Скоро будет. А где наш собеседник?

— В холодильнике. Да не смотри так, — фыркает М-21, — я его пальцем не тронул. А вот охладить пыл ему не помешает.

— Ладно, тащи его сюда, поговорим.

Оставшись один, Такео неосознанно трет губы. На ум сразу приходит то, что сказал Тао. То, что он знает о своем прошлом. Но если там ничего особенного, Тао сознался бы раньше, а значит, он и сам до недавнего времени не был в курсе. Игра? Он увидел прошлое в игре? Значит, прошлое было его главным страхом?

— Вот, знакомься, — вернувшись, М-21 сажает на пол у стены перепуганного мужчину в деловом костюме, — Сузуки Рю, один из главных программистов «Новой глубины».

— Интересно-интересно, — выплывает из темноты коридора Тао. — Кажется, я даже успел к самому началу представления.

— Да, мы только начинаем, — соглашается М-21. — Сузуки-сан как раз собирается рассказать нам все, что знает про разработку игры.

— Ничего я не знаю, — тяжело дыша, выпаливает тот. — А вы даже не представляете, что с вами будет!..

— Так не пойдет, — Тао подносит кончик провода к его шее, и Сузуки тут же вздрагивает всем телом и оседает безвольной куклой. — Да ладно, это же как щекотка. Но вот если не заговоришь и дальше, будет уже больнее.

Такео нервно сглатывает, представив, насколько больно было Джунширо. Нет, Тао не стал бы нарочно усердствовать. Не после того, что узнал и увидел. Хотя… Такео не узнает Тао в последние дни и уже не уверен, что сам способен предугадать, на что тот способен.

— Мы просто разрабатываем игру, — блеет Сузуки. — Даже уровни еще не все дорисованы…

— Но вы, наверняка, в курсе, что за приятный сюрприз ждет игроков на втором уровне, не так ли? — Тао приседает перед ним и смотрит в лицо. — Или скажешь, не вы это придумали?

— Не мы. Она к нам уже такой попала. С этим уровнем.

— Да что ты говоришь!

— Это правда! — отчаянно бормочет Сузуки. — Директору понравилась идея, но он сказал, что код нужно переписать. Загнать этого босса в самый конец и сделать так, чтобы его можно было завалить. Но мы еще не разобрались, как код работает.

— Постой, говоришь, она к вам попала? — Такео присаживается рядом с Тао. — Откуда?

— Мы не знаем. Может быть, Директор в курсе, он ее принес.

— А может быть, ты нам не все договариваешь? — Тао подтягивает провод к его лицу, и на глазах Сузуки выступают слезы.

— Нет, я правду говорю! Разработка секретная, но так Директор приказал, и мы просто делаем свое дело! Я даже не знаю, как там все в изначальном варианте, он никому играть не разрешал!

— Точно? — продолжает покачивать проводом Тао.

— Хватит! — Такео сжимает его запястье. — Посмотри на него. Он не боец. Он, скорее всего, подобные ситуации только по телеку видел. Не врет он.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — соглашается М-21. — А вот с Директором его поболтать было бы неплохо.

— Тогда я узнаю адрес и промою ему мозги, — говорит Тао, но Такео рывком поднимает его на ноги.

— Пусть М-21 этим займется, а нам с тобой нужно пройтись.

— М-21 не может стереть ему память! — возмущается Тао.

— Вообще-то Франкенштейн дал мне кое-какие пилюли на этот случай, — радостно сообщает М-21.

— Вот и отлично. Действуй, — говорит Такео и утягивает Тао за собой.

***

— И что на тебя нашло? Во вкус вошел? — спрашивает Такео, когда они оказываются на улице и Тао высвобождается из его хватки.

— Просто делаю свою работу, — отмахивается тот.

— Ты даже в ДА-5 не делал свою работу настолько фанатично, — напоминает Такео. — Что с Джунширо?

— В порядке все с твоим Джунширо, — огрызается Тао. — Я же говорил, что не собираюсь его убивать. Калечить тоже не входило в мои планы.

— Тогда что с тобой?

— Что со мной? — Тао останавливается. — Я могу тебя спросить о том же. Мы здесь, чтобы выяснить, кто собирается всучить пользователям во всем мире игру, пробуждающую самые жуткие их кошмары, ты ломишься с пистолетом в квартиру своего бывшего парня, но не даешь мне допросить свидетеля, которого я даже не поцарапал. Кто из нас не прав?

— Постой… что ты сказал? — Такео понимает, что не может нормально вдохнуть. — Моего бывшего парня? Ты все-таки допрашивал Джунширо?

— Это было ясно и без допросов, — фыркает Тао. — Скажи еще, что сам не догадался.

— Вообще-то нет.

Такео еще меньше понимает Тао. Тот раздражен, даже зол, и Такео не улавливает причину. Тао что… ревнует?

— Если нет, то и забудь. Он-то уж точно ничего теперь не вспомнит. Хотя ты можешь вернуться и напомнить ему, говорят, это срабатывает, — Тао отворачивается и идет к машине.

— Он сказал, что Директора пока нет в стране, но должен вернуться на этой неделе. Придется нам задержаться, — говорит М-21. — А вы, ребята, могли бы выключить наушник. Не то чтобы я не в теме, но слушать про твои любовные похождения в мои планы не входило, Такео…

— Черт, — цедит Такео. — Прости.

— Да все путем.

Черт! Черт! Черт!

***

— Ты должен поговорить с ним, — говорит Такео, когда официантка, приняв заказ, переходит к другому столику.

— Почему я? Я что, похож на психолога? — спрашивает М-21.

— Меня он слушать не станет. По крайней мере, сейчас, — отвечает Такео.

И не кривит душой: Тао даже слова не сказал, когда Такео предложил поужинать втроем, вперился в какой-то шутер и сделал вид, что вообще не заметил Такео. И судя по тому, что сейчас его с ними в ресторане нет, заход М-21 тоже не увенчался успехом. Но у него все равно больше шансов, уверен Такео.

— И о чем же мне с ним нужно поговорить? — М-21 с тоской смотрит на очередную порцию онигири в тарелке.

— О прошлом. Он что-то видел в игре. Нам показали наши главные страхи, и, похоже, его страх как-то связан с прошлым, которое он забыл.

— Так он прям мне все и вывалит, — вздыхает М-21. — По-моему, тебе он скорее откроется.

— Почему это?

— Ну… ты у нас вроде как можешь найти подход к парню.

Такео едва не давится водой, которую только успел отхлебнуть.

— Это потому что у меня раньше был парень?

— Типа того.

— Я его даже не помню. Ни откуда взялся, ни как мы с ним проводили время…

— Ну, это не сложно представить, — М-21 многозначительно ухмыляется, но тут же мрачнеет. — Правда, что-то не хочется представлять.

— Так ты поговоришь?

— Если ты месяц будешь мыть посуду, — наконец отвечает М-21.

— С каких пор ты стал таким расчетливым? По-моему, ты слишком много общаешься с Франкенштейном.

— Так да или нет?

— Ладно, — вздыхает Такео. — По рукам.

— Месяц с того момента, как мы вернемся, — уточняет М-21.

— Засранец! — бурчит Такео. — И это… сделай так, чтобы он на время отвлекся от своих игрушек.

— Что?! Да даже если ты пообещаешь год мыть посуду и пылесосить вдобавок, у меня не получится. Как я, по-твоему, должен это сделать?

— Не знаю. Своди его куда-нибудь. — М-21 смотрит на него с подозрением. — Только не говори, что я по этой части, я ж не свидание имею в виду. Просто прогуляться выведи!

— Надеюсь, ты не натворишь глупостей, — вздыхает М-21.

Такео и самому хочется в это верить.

***

Еще недавно он и подумать не мог, что будет в одиночку взламывать сервер главной тюрьмы в Японии, сидя в занюханном компьютерном клубе. Еще недавно Такео даже не задумывался о своем прошлом: все, что было для него важно, находилось рядом — только руку протяни. А прошлое — на то и прошлое, чтобы умереть вместе с той жизнью, которую они с Тао давным-давно оставили, и не так давно — посыпали прахом.

Но сейчас прошлое тесно связано с настоящим, и Такео надоело быть единственным из них двоих, кто пребывает в совсем не блаженном неведении.

Он начинает с того, что поднимает газетные вырезки. Тюрьма подождет, сперва нужно выяснить, как он вообще там оказался. Поиски не слишком трудны, преступников по имени Такео оказывается не так уж много. Карманных воришек и придурков, ворвавшихся в магазин с пушкой наперевес, он отметает сразу, и тогда остается всего один вариант.

Бывший коп, застреливший подростка-информатора. Громкое дело, во время которого свидетель со стороны подсудимого был всего один — его тогдашний напарник. Тачизаки Джунширо.Впрочем, его показания ничего не изменили, суд приговорил преступника к десяти годам лишения свободы за убийство несовершеннолетнего, приговор обжалованию не подлежал.

Руки дрожат, и Такео постоянно промахивается по клавишам. Когда-то, еще до образования ДА-5, Тао показывал ему, единственному человеку, готовому слушать, простые способы обойти сложные файерволы. Такео не слишком вслушивался, ему больше нравилось наблюдать, как Тао работает — и как бесятся остальные от того, что больше им до Тао не докопаться: одного кретина, которому Такео засунул пистолет в глотку за попытку поиздеваться над «задротом», оказалось достаточно, и теперь все обходят их по широкой дуге. Тао болтает и болтает, Такео смотрит только, как его волшебные руки с ногтями, покрытыми черным лаком, порхают по клавиатуре. Он повторяет эти движения, и сим-сим открывается.

Теперь Такео знает, что провел в тюрьме всего полгода, а потом кто-то мозговитый составил печальный пресс-релиз о его гибели во время одной из потасовок. И все. Ни возмущений со стороны родственников, которые даже на суд не соизволили явиться, ни переживаний бывших коллег, ни осуждения общественности. Был человек — и не стало.

Видимо, тогда его и забрала к себе доктор Айрис, но он все так же ничего не помнит. Знания не рождают воспоминания, знания только немного проясняют картину. И все равно вопросов остается куча. Например, почему Джунширо не пытался навестить его? Почему не узнавал о его самочувствии? Почему вообще думал, что Такео еще жив, когда один звонок в тюрьму прояснил бы ситуацию. Или же… ему уже тогда промыли мозги?

Но куда больше Такео волнует другое. Он убил человека. Еще не будучи киллером экстра-класса, он лишил жизни невинного человека, ребенка. Он, полицейский, который должен защищать таких парней с особым старанием.

Вечер приносит с собой пронизывающий ветер, но возвращаться в номер и переодеваться во что-то потеплее, не тянет. В номере Тао. Тао, от которого потом не захочется уходить. Тао, с которым Такео с удовольствием не сталкивался бы примерно вечность. Тао, который уж точно никого не убивал в своем страшном прошлом.

Вспомнив об этом, Такео набирает сообщение М-21, и тот почти сразу предлагает встретиться во дворе неподалеку от отеля. Когда Такео добирается туда, М-21 уже ждет его.

— Ну как прошло? — спрашивает он.

— Мы в кино ходили! — радостно сообщает М-21. — На удивление, он меня сам туда потащил. Такой ребенок, попкорна сожрал два ведра, а потом еще полчаса рассказывал, как функционируют роботы из фильма!

— Тебе, вижу, тоже понравилось, — замечает Такео.

— Да вот еще! — фыркает М-21. — Что мне эти детские сказки. Хотя роботы были крутые!

— Ты узнал, что я просил, или вы только о роботах говорили?

М-21 вмиг серьезнеет, садится на скамейку и кивает Такео, чтобы устраивался рядом.

— Узнал. Хотя он и просил меня молчать. Черт, теперь я себя и правда нянькой чувствую. Вы, парни, мне по гроб жизни должны будете!

— Ну, наш век недолог…

— Черт, тебе обязательно быть таким засранцем?

— Учусь у лучших, — смеется Такео. — Так что он сказал?

— В общем, — М-21 тяжело вздыхает, — он видел себя-школьника. Старшеклассника, по-моему. И другие ребята… они гнобили его. Обзывали, били, отбирали девайсы, ломали их. Говорит, так постоянно происходило. Всю жизнь. Ну, ту, в которой он не был агентом.

— Это его страх? — спрашивает Такео, чувствуя, как внутри медленно разгорается гнев.

— Не думаю, что это все, — качает головой М-21. — Из него ж всю информацию и под пытками не выбьешь.

— Но он еще что-то говорил? Они его покалечили? Убили кого-то из родственников? Что?

— Нет, он сказал, что хотел отомстить им. И не только за себя. Но больше ничего не помнит.

— Ясно, — Такео откидывается на спинку скамейки, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

— А у тебя что? Нарыл что-то, или я зря терпел роботов? — спрашивает М-21.

— Тебе они понравились, даже не скрывай.

— Вовсе нет.

— А если рассказать все Франкенштейну…

— Эй, не вздумай!

— Две недели. Я мою посуду две недели, — улыбается Такео.

— Ублюдок! Так и знал, что нельзя с тобой ни о чем договариваться! — раздраженно вздыхает М-21. — Ну так скажи хотя бы, мой прокол был не напрасным?

— Нет. Я убийца.

— Вот это новость! Надо парням сказать, они-то не в курсе, кого приютили у себя под крышей.

— Не понимаешь. Я стал убийцей до попадания в ДА-5. Меня судили, признали виновным и отправили в тюрьму.

Такео ждет осуждения. Или отвращения. Но М-21 только молча смотрит себе под ноги. А потом поворачивается и спрашивает резко:

— И что, я должен сейчас уйти? Или сказать, что ты мне не товарищ больше, мне противно с тобой по одной земле ходить и одним воздухом дышать? Что?

Такео открывает рот, но не знает, как возразить. Он думал о чем-то подобном, когда сам узнал. Это нормальная реакция.

— Я, может быть, вообще маньяк-психопат, и расчленял женщин в перерыве между лекциями в институте, — продолжает М-21. — И что теперь? Нам стерли память, нам дали шанс все начать заново, и я не собираюсь его просрать. И тебе не советую.

— Ты точно не вел лекций, — усмехается Такео.

— Значит, насчет того, что я расчленял телок, ты не споришь? — смеется М-21.

— Мне все равно, даже если ты их ел, — отвечает Такео. — Ты все равно мой друг.

М-21 долго смотрит на него, а потом придвигается и обнимает. Крепко, так, что у любого обычного человека треснула бы пара ребер. Такео не пытается вывернуться, напротив, прижимается лбом к его плечу и расслабляется.

— И ты мой друг, — говорит М-21. — Поэтому выкинь уже все из головы. Прошлого все равно не вернешь, да и к черту его.

— К черту, — соглашается Такео и позволяет себе еще несколько минут просидеть так, чувствуя дружеское плечо и поддержку, которой никогда у него раньше не было. Пожалуй, ради одного этого стоит узнать все, что только можно. Чтобы потом закопать одним махом.

***

— Наш долгожданный Директор прилетает сегодня вечером, — сообщает Тао, едва заметив, что Такео открыл глаза.

М-21 тоже слышит, но полностью выбираться из сна не спешит, напротив, глубже закапывается с головой под одеяло и недовольно мычит, когда Такео покидает нагретое место.

— Какой план? — он, зевая, останавливается за спиной Тао. Отмечает кружку из-под кофе и вчерашнюю одежду. Опять придурок если и спал, то прямо за компом. — Не в аэропорту же его брать?

— Разумеется, нет. Вариантов два — он либо сперва едет домой по этому адресу, либо на базу. В любом случае при нем будет охрана, ее придется сразу вывести из игры, чтобы никто не мешал беседовать по душам.

— Это мы с М-21 возьмем на себя, — говорит Такео.

— Только если сегодня — никаких онигири! — встревает М-21.

— Закажем тебе пиццу, пойдет?

— Угу.

— Отлично. Тао, закажи пиццу в номер, я пока в душ.

Он уходит, не дожидаясь ответа Тао, и только стоя под струей воды вспоминает кое-что, почти ускользнувшее от взгляда. Из душевой он вываливается в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, вода с волос струями льется на пол, но Такео это не волнует.

— Я же говорил тебе снести игру! — рявкает он. — А ты…

— Не уничтожил важное доказательство, — Тао оборачивается, держа в руке злополучную болванку, привлекшую внимание Такео. — Ого! А ты прямо на глазах шлифуешь мастерство обольщения!

— Что? Черт! — Такео подхватывает развязавшееся полотенце, удерживая его на месте. — М-21, кинь мне брюки!

— Он ушел на поиски бургеров, — с усмешкой говорит Тао. — Передумал насчет пиццы. А зря, когда еще такое шоу увидишь.

— Придурок, — рычит Такео. — Думаешь, заболтаешь меня, и я забуду про диск?

— Нет, если честно, я думаю, что вот-вот стану насильником. И ты в любом случае забудешь про диск.

— Что?

Ответа Такео не дожидается. Тао оказывается рядом слишком быстро, его ладонь раскаленным металлом ложится на грудь. Тело мгновенно реагирует на чужую близость приятной пульсацией внизу живота, удерживать полотенце становится все труднее. Собрав последние силы, Такео отталкивает Тао свободной рукой.

— Когда?

— Что когда? — удивленно моргает Тао.

— Когда ты узнал, что я… такой? Еще до игры, да? Ты ведь уже там полез ко мне. Думал, не откажу, да?

— Что ты несешь вообще? Ты хоть себя слышишь?

— Я тебя хочу услышать! Ты копал информацию про меня, так ведь? Вышел на Джунширо, узнал, что нас связывает, и решил, что раз я был с ним, значит, я из таких парней…

— Каких таких? — мрачно уточняет Тао.

— С которыми все можно, — отрезает Такео. — И тебе стало интересно попробовать, да?

— Оденься, — говорит Тао и отворачивается.

— Нет, давай договорим!

— Оденься и договорим!

Такео смотрит, как тот возвращается к своей стене мониторов, и понимает, что ничего вот так не добьется. Он находит в сумке чистые брюки с рубашкой и, натягивая их, то и дело косится на Тао, но тот даже взглядом его не удостаивает.

— Ну, оделся, — сообщает Такео, собирая мокрые волосы в хвост.

— Тогда слушай, — так и не обернувшись, начинает Тао. — Я хотел попробовать, да. Я миллион раз хотел попробовать, еще когда мы только начали общаться там, в лаборатории. Потому что ты был… ты. Ты себя видел вообще? И именно потому что ты такой, я бы ни за что не решился. Потому что, где я и где ты? Я не копался в твоем прошлом. И ничего не знал о Джунширо. И в той игре я правда думал, что это все сон. А во сне можно… да, много чего можно. Только во сне, мать твою, и можно!

Он отпихивает клавиатуру и встает из-за стола.

— М-21 ведь уже рассказал тебе про меня?

— Нет, — сдавать друга Такео не собирается.

— Да брось! Мне, конечно, приятно было хоть кому-то высказаться, и знаю, что дальше нас троих это не пойдет, но самому ему ни к чему о таком спрашивать. А значит, его попросил ты.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Такео все еще не уверен, что удачное время сознаваться.

— Не понимаешь? Тогда ладно, слушай. Я не знаю своего настоящего имени, может, я и не Тао вовсе, зато я знаю, каким был до попадания в программу Союза. Слабым. Никчемным. Задротом, которого пинали все, кому не лень. Тебе казалось, в Союзе ко мне относились плохо? Так вот, это цветочки были. В Союзе меня не били, не унижали, не обращались как с куском дерьма. Да, игнорировали, но мне это даже в радость было.

— Значит, я только хуже сделал? — хмурится Такео.

— Да, — кивает Тао, и что-то внутри обрывается с болезненным треском. — Но не тогда, когда решил начать со мной общаться.

— А… когда же?

— Когда взял на себя вину за преступление Тачизаки Джунширо.

На этот раз что-то обрывается окончательно, падает с треском, царапая внутренности, и Такео чудом удерживается на ногах.

— Это он тебе сказал? — выдавливает он.

— Что-то сказал он, что-то я сам вспомнил. Например, пару полицейских, которые несколько раз появлялись как раз вовремя. Не давали этим уродам сделать со мной что-то похуже простого избиения до потери пульса. Одним из них был ты, другим — Тачизаки. Я все то время только и думал, как отомстить ублюдкам, мешавшим мне жить, но что я мог? Я ни драться не умел, ни жаловаться не хотел — все равно этим кретинам только выволочку бы устроили, а они в отместку придумали бы, как окончательно превратить мою жизнь в ад.

— Как будто до этого она маковым полем была, — гнев накатывает на Такео волнами, кажется, еще немного, и он перестанет контролировать силу копья и пойдет крушить все, что попадется под руку.

— До этого я мог терпеть. А потом случилась игра, и она напомнила мне, что я убил человека, — вздыхает Тао. — Одного из тех, кто задирал меня. Я тогда так и не понял, как это произошло, только знал, что он собирается отрубить мне пальцы. Чтобы навсегда отвадить от компьютеров…

Такео перестает что-либо слышать, да и видит с трудом. Ярость ослепляет, он ощущает, как фонтанами выплескивающаяся из него сила заполняет комнату, где-то в отдалении лопаются экраны мониторов, осколки дождем осыпаются на пол.

— Имена? Ты помнишь имена этих уродов? — рычит он, но чьи-то сильные руки — сразу две пары рук — скручивают его и вжимают в матрас.

— Ну и что ты ему рассказал? — орет М-21.

— Да то же, что тебе вчера, — раздраженно отвечает Тао. — Уже забыл, что и тебя только разрядом успокоить получилось?

— Так тащи сюда чертов провод, он же весь отель сейчас взорвет!

Такео пытается отпихнуть их обоих, и с М-21 даже справляется. Тот отлетает к стене и бьется об нее спиной, больно, наверное, но регенерация спасет.

— Назови их имена! — приказывает Такео, оборачиваясь к Тао.

И тут же вздрагивает, когда сильнейший разряд проходит по телу, затрагивая каждый крошечный нерв. А потом перед глазами темнеет.

***

— Живой? — взволнованно спрашивает Тао. — Прости, я, кажется, перестарался, хотя более слабый ток тебя бы и не взял.

Такео молчит, наслаждаясь тем, как Тао небрежно гладит его по волосам. Осколки гнева все еще гремят внутри, но этого уже недостаточно для того, чтобы разнести пол-округи.

— Как М-21?

— Жить будет. Хотя тебе теперь придется полгода пылесосить.

— Черт!

— Я сказал, что мы разделим эту обязанность, в конце концов, это я тебя спровоцировал.

— Ну уж нет, я накосячил, мне и разгребать.

— Как скажешь, — улыбается Тао. Похоже, его такое положение вещей вполне устраивает.

— А где он сам? — спрашивает Такео, уже представляя себе худшее.

— Поехал за нашим объектом, — отвечает Тао. — Ты еще не забыл, ради чего нас вообще занесло в Японию?

— Нет. Переоденусь, — Такео смотрит на свою разодранную рубашку: жалко даже, ведь новая была, — и можем выдвигаться.

— С захватом он сам справится. А у нас есть еще время расставить все точки над «i». Если ты пообещаешь больше не срываться.

Этого Такео не может гарантировать. Но кивает: ему и самому хочется услышать историю до конца.

— Тогда учти, я не выдам имена тех парней, они уже в прошлом, — говорит Тао. — Но кое-что ты знать должен. Насчет тебя и Тачизаки.

— Валяй.

— Так вот, когда там, в игре, я трясся от страха и думал, что этот урод оставит меня без пальцев, а потом отымеет моим же смартфоном, кто-то выстрелил ему в голову. И я очнулся. М-21 как раз в это же самое время вылил мне стакан воды в лицо. И я запомнил только то, что горел желанием отомстить, а потом парень умер у меня на глазах. Я был уверен, что это я его убил.

— И поэтому тебя так коматозило потом? Но он был конченым ублюдком! — вырывается у Такео.

— Тише, спокойно, — Тао снова возвращает руки ему на голову, и Такео едва сдерживается, чтобы не перехватить их и не сжать в своих ладонях. Ему хватает фантазии представить, через что проходил Тао, ему все еще хочется нашпиговать свинцом каждого, кто косо смотрел в его сторону, но Тао прав — дело важнее всего, и ему нужно быть в форме, когда М-21 подаст сигнал. — Уже поговорив с Тачизаки я понял, что не я убил его. У меня тогда кишка тонка была.

— Это сделал я, — вздыхает Такео. — Я знаю, что меня судили за это, Джунширо выступал на моей стороне. Я пристрелил его. И знаешь… я что-то ни капли не жалею!

— Ты тоже этого не делал, — отвечает Тао, вмиг переворачивая мир Такео вверх тормашками. — Это был Тачизаки. Он давно следил за парнями и явился как раз вовремя. Он замочил придурка и припугнул остальных. Но потом завели дело и… ты взял его вину на себя.

— Я? Но почему?

— Ты не понимаешь? — хмурится Тао. — Вы были близки. Больше чем напарники, больше, чем даже друзья. И тебе, в отличие от него, нечего было терять.

— Я правда не понимаю, — Такео садится, кутаясь в одеяло. — У меня не было семьи? Друзей?

— Может, когда-то и были. Но они все отвернулись от тебя — уж не знаю, до этого случая, или раньше. Тачизаки сказал, это могло произойти из-за вашей связи. Многие говорили, что ни до чего хорошего она не доведет, но когда ты кого слушал, правда?

Тао улыбается нервно, и Такео нужно, просто до безумия нужно прижаться к нему, услышать стук сердца, осознать, что сейчас-то все не так. Сейчас есть Тао, потерять которого для него смерти подобно. А еще М-21, друг, которому можно рассказать все и даже больше. И Франкенштейн, Рейзел, дети… Люди, которые не отвернутся от него, если он совершит ошибку.

Но Тао сидит далеко, и Такео почти физически ощущает ледяную стену между ними.

— Ты любил Тачизаки, поэтому взял на себя его вину.

— А он даже ни разу не навестил меня в тюрьме, — вздыхает Такео.

— А за это как раз благодари Союз. Тебя «убили» почти сразу, а что за лапшу навешали на уши Тачизаки, я не знаю, но не думаю, что он отступился бы так легко.

— Это ничего не меняет, он все равно все уже забыл, — говорит Такео. — Но здорово, что ты пришел вовремя, и я не застрелил его, так и не узнав, что к чему.

— Он ничего не забыл, — неожиданно говорит Тао.

— Что?

— То! Думаешь, я мог стереть ему память после всего, что услышал? Он был тебе дорог настолько, что ты забил на свою карьеру и даже жизнь ради него. Я стер ему только воспоминания о своем приходе. Так что у вас еще есть шанс все начать сначала.

Последнее Тао произносит без особого энтузиазма и встает, но Такео разбивает ледяную стену вдребезги и хватает его за руку.

— А меня ты спросить не собирался?

— О чем?

— Ну, например, нужен ли мне шанс из прошлого? Или, может, мне и сейчас неплохо?

— Ты.. — запинается Тао. — Столько переживал из-за несуществующей сестры. А тут есть человек, которому ты все еще дорог. Я подумал…

— Ты слишком много думаешь. И чаще всего это всем на пользу. Но иногда ты думаешь за других, и это…

Договорить ему не дает пиликанье коммуникатора.

«Тао, Такео, объект у меня. Встречаемся в…» пишет М-21.

Такео смотрит на Тао, ожидая подтверждения своих сомнений. Тао кивает:

— Это не он. С ним что-то не так.

Такео мгновенно вскакивает на ноги и меняет драную футболку на свежую. Ну разумеется, М-21 не стал бы называть их по именам, если бы не хотел дать понять, что дело — полная дрянь. На миссиях они всегда Рыцари Рейзела под номерами. А значит, их план накрылся медным тазом.

***

— Мы на месте, это где-то здесь, — звучит голос Тао в наушнике. — Будь начеку.

— Да уж понял, — отвечает Такео, в сотый раз проверяя пистолеты.

Заходить в незнакомое здание, где могут скрываться сотни бойцов, в том числе и модифицированных, явно плохое решение. Поэтому они отмели его сразу. Скроенный Тао по дороге план трещит по швам, но это их единственная возможность не вляпаться в заварушку сразу.

— Связался с боссом? — напоследок спрашивает Такео.

— Да, передал ему все, что есть на данный момент, — отвечает тот. — Но скорой помощи ждать бесполезно, если хотим вытащить М-21 живым, все равно придется лезть самим. Помнишь всю последовательность действий, или еще раз повторим?

— Не надо, склерозом я пока не страдаю, — говорит Такео и, используя бесшумные пули, простреливает замки на вентиляционном люке.

Дальше — лабиринт мрака, пробираясь по которому, Такео прислушивается к голосам. Он ставит передатчик в режим, при котором Тао слышит все то же, что и он сам, и поэтому к концу прохода Такео уже знает, что оставил за спиной минимум двенадцать противников. Если впереди столько же — пожалуй, он справится.

В помещение, где в последний раз был замечен сигнал с коммуникатора М-21, он вваливается с грацией слона в балетной пачке и шума производит примерно столько же. Те оставленные позади двенадцать бойцов тут же реагируют и мчатся на звук, но Тао срабатывает на ура, удаленно запирая дверь на электронный замок. Открыть который можно только изнутри.

Бойцов, оставшихся в помещении для охраны главного, Такео выкашивает, не меняя обоймы в пистолетах. Теперь можно и обстановку оценить. И она Такео не нравится. Главным образом, тем, что М-21 в наушниках и специальных очках подключен к уже знакомой Такео игре.

— Останови это! Сейчас же! — Такео целится прямо в лоб Директора, а тот выглядит слишком спокойно для человека на мушке. И для человека, на глазах которого только что расстреляли всю его охрану. Он вообще хоть человек?

— А стоит ли? — улыбается он. — Не хочешь, чтобы твой друг узнал о себе что-нибудь новенькое?

Такео нервно сглатывает.

— Тао, М-21 в игре, — сообщает он.

— Нужно его вытащить.

— Я этим занимаюсь.

— Безуспешно, ты забыл сказать, безуспешно, — смеется Директор, а потом встает со стула и тянется, все так же под прицелом. — Дерьмо эти самолеты. Как будто в консервной банке полдня проторчал. Так зачем ты пришел? Перестрелял моих ребят. Ты из Союза?

Такео молчит.

— Он знает про Союз? — фыркает в ухе Тао.

— Значит, нет, — качает головой Директор. Он слишком молодой, чтобы занимать такую высокую должность, и слишком спокойный для своего возраста. — Ну так что ты хочешь узнать, меткий стрелок?

— Откуда у вас эта игра? — подсказывает Тао, и Такео повторяет вопрос вслух.

— Долгая история, — тянет Директор.

— Времени у нас предостаточно, — Такео с сомнением глядит на М-21. — Но можно все ускорить, например, если я тебе колено прострелю.

— Ой, только без грубости! — Директор изящно откидывает назад копну рыжих волос. — В общем, был у меня один стажер. Мальчишка еще, даже школу не закончил, но… бриллиант, по-другому не скажешь. Такие коды писал, лучшие сотрудники расшифровать не могли, кое-кого даже уволить пришлось, хотя я и списал это на плановое сокращение.

— К делу давай.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — морщится Директор. — Как-то пришла ко мне одна женщина и сказала, что хочет забрать мой бриллиант. Естественно, я не согласился. Так она ему самому наплела что-то о лучших перспективах, и он решил уйти. Мы были в хороших отношениях, предложить мне ему на тот момент было нечего. А вот он оставил мне наработку игры. Про которую я благополучно забыл на долгое время. В конце концов, мы тут только играми и занимаемся, и болванка со всего одним уровнем — ничто в сравнении с теми шедеврами, что мы выпустили на рынок с тех пор.

— Пафосный засранец, — комментирует Тао. — Может, и правда, прострелить ему что-нибудь?

— И с чего вдруг вспомнили про нее? — хмурится Такео.

— Искали вдохновение для нового проекта, — пожимает плечами Директор. — Обнаружили игру в куче других забракованных, парочка наших тестеров решила глянуть, что это и с чем ее едят. И… не вернулась.

— Что? — спрашивает Такео в один голос с Тао.

— Да, такая вот фигня. Всего два уровня — и оба игрока до сих пор в коме. А что уж происходит у них в голове — загадка. И это не укрылось от внимания Союза — только не говорите, что впервые слышите о нем, не поверю в эту байку.

— Союз приказал вам доработать игру? — уточняет Такео.

— Сперва узнать, что она делает с игроками, а когда мы это поняли — тогда Союз решил, что использовать ее можно и по-другому. Если взломать изначальный код переписать его, заставив игроков не чушь всякую видеть, а, к примеру, призыв пополнить ряды агентов Союза…

— Черт! — скрежещет зубами Такео.

— Но мы пока что не справились с этим, мне вообще кажется, что только тот мальчишка на это и способен, но где ж теперь найти этот бриллиант?

— Значит, он сейчас видит свои страхи? — спрашивает Такео, глядя, как М-21 дрожит, вжавшись в спинку кресла.

— Может быть, да, может быть, нет, кто знает?.

— Тао, сколько еще ждать босса?

— Самолет только приземлился, — отвечает тот. — Все координаты я ему выслал, но как скоро он доберется — не знаю.

— И какой план?

— По-хорошему, нужно бы уничтожить все имеющиеся копии этой игры, но думаю, если снесем лабораторию, этот вопрос будет снят с повестки дня. А вот М-21 придется вытаскивать вручную.

— А с этим что делать? — спрашивает Такео, передергивая затвор и снова направляя пистолет на Директора.

— Я тебе отсыпал таблеток, которые Франкенштейн дал М-21. В правом кармане. Зеленая вырубает надолго, красная стирает память, но, думаю, босс еще захочет сам с ним поговорить…

— Значит, зеленая, — Такео вынимает таблетку и идет к противнику.

Тот инстинктивно всем телом вжимается в стену:

— Не надо, я за здоровый образ жизни! Даже простуду лечу по старинке, мед, зеленый чай…

— Жри, кому сказал.

С пистолетом у виска Директор становится сговорчивее, даже открывать ему рот силой ему не приходится. Такео ждет с минуту, а потом подхватывает безвольное тело и бросает на стул.

— Нужно вытаскивать М-21, — говорит он.

Но ни пощечины, ни вода в лицо не помогают. Такео всерьез размышляет, сработает ли пуля, но меньше всего он хочет калечить друга. А значит, остается один, не гарантированный способ, но другого ему просто не приходит в голову.

— Я иду к нему, — сообщает он.

— Что значит, идешь? — удивляется Тао.

— В игру. Я попробую вытащить его изнутри. Или, как минимум, сгладить эффект. А ты вытащишь нас обоих.

— Стой, — кричит наушник голосом Тао, но Такео уже надевает очки. — Я скоро буду у вас. Только разберусь с толпой переростков с пушками. Может, дождешься?

Его голос становится все тише, а потом и вовсе пропадает, сменяясь музыкой вступительных титров.

***

Первый уровень Такео пролетает за секунды, не раздумывая, вливает в себя кислое зелье из пробирки и снова оказывается на столе для препарирования в жуткой комнате. Тело опять похоже на безвольную груду мяса, но Такео уже знает, что это временно, поэтому ждет ровно до того момента, как возвращается способность хоть немного двигаться.

К счастью, сражаться на этот раз ему ни с кем не приходится: всех противников уже обезвредил М-21. Остается только найти его самого, и Такео бездумно шатается по коридорам, пока душераздирающий крик не становится для него путеводной звездой.

М-21 привязан к кушетке, а несколько человек вокруг тянут к нему шприцы, сверла и прочие пугающие медицинские инструменты. Такео расшвыривает их один за другим.

— Теперь и ты? — хмыкает М-21. — Что, снимешь с меня скальп? Или печень вырежешь?

— Вообще-то я спасти тебя пришел, — отвечает Такео, ослабляя ремни, которыми М-21 прикован к кушетке.

— Да ладно! Знаешь, сколько вас таких уже было? — нервно смеется М-21. — Только что Регис ушел. И, кажется, забрал мою почку.

— Я настоящий, — цедит Такео.

— Ты-настоящий не полез бы второй раз в эту жопу, — огрызается М-21. — Так что давай, вырезай уже, что тебе надо, и не морочь мне голову.

С одной стороны, впору порадоваться, что М-21 до сих пор не потерял присутствия духа, а с другой — у Такео сердце сжимается от одной мысли, что пришлось перенести другу.

— Это все не взаправду, — говорит он. — Вытащим тебя отсюда, и все будет на месте, даже почка.

— А это уже говорил Дорант, перед тем, как вырвал мне сердце, чтобы посмотреть, правда ли оно как у оборотней, — смех М-21 уже отдает истерикой.

— Ну, как я вижу, сейчас у тебя сердце на месте.

— Это потому что тут все повторяется до бесконечности, — вздыхает М-21. — Чертовы опыты!..

— И мы? Ты боишься, что мы будем ставить на тебе опыты? — Такео ослабляет последний ремень, но М-21, к удивлению, не бросается на него. Неужели сдался?

— Неправильный ответ, — раздается уже знакомый Голос-из-стен. — Для него я приготовил в подарок не обычный страх, а с бонусом. Каково это, когда то, чего ты боишься, делают с тобой те, кому доверяешь? Неприятно, правда, М-21?

— Ублюдок! — М-21 сжимает кулаки. — Хоть рожу свою покажи, сыкло!

— Так, ты можешь думать, что я не настоящий и препарирую тебя, сразу как заведу за угол, — говорит Такео. — Но раз это ничего не меняет — пошли!

Он хватает М-21 за руку и тащит за собой, они даже успевают пробежать несколько коридоров, когда голос снова оживляется:

— А вот чем удивить тебя, я не сразу решил, но, кажется, это должно подойти.

Такео спотыкается, едва удержавшись на ногах, и замечает, что пола больше нет; он стоит прямо посреди уложенной в виде весов доски, М-21 находится сзади, и доска начинает крениться. Такео смотрит вниз, на резервуар с подозрительной булькающей жидкостью.

— Это серная кислота, — сообщает Голос. — И тот, кто упадет, будет купаться в ней вечно.

Такео расставляет ноги, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но этого недостаточно: М-21 смотрит на него в ужасе, когда его конец доски неумолимо клонится вниз. Такео все еще держит его за руку и не собирается отпускать, но если они упадут вместе — это провал. Конец.

— Фух, кажется, я успел вовремя! — Тао возникает на другом конце доски, и равновесие выравнивается. Такео тут же сдвигается вперед, зная, что Тао легче, чем М-21. Теперь все зависит от него. — Даже не надеялся, что смогу попасть в нужное место, но сработало.

— Ты настоящий?

— Ну, губы у меня свои, сиськи тоже, если ты об этом.

— Придурок, — вздыхает Такео. — Ты взломал код?

— Можно и так сказать. Давно над этим пыхчу, но кажется, усилия не прошли даром.

— Любопытно, — задумчиво произносит Голос. — Меня еще никогда не взламывали. Я поражен, я в восторге!

— Ой, не надо комплиментов, это было не так уж сложно, — улыбается Тао.

— Возможно. Только ты еще не понял, в какую ситуацию поставил товарища, правда ведь? — спрашивает Голос, и доска укорачивается.

Тао и М-21 одновременно шагают навстречу Такео и замирают: теперь любое их движение ведет к дисбалансу и, следовательно, падению.

— Сукин сын! — кричит М-21 и разводит руки, стараясь не производить лишних движений.

— Интересная ситуация, правда? — весело говорит Голос. — Я могу сколько угодно укорачивать доску, и в итоге кто-то из вас все равно упадет. А могу позволить решать ему… Да-да, тебе, красавчик, ты ведь у нас сегодня в роли героя?

Такео хмурится, оценивая риск. Любой его шаг нарушит равновесие, и кто-то упадет. Прыгнув назад, он спасет М-21, но тогда в кислоте искупается Тао. Прыгнув вперед… В общем, как ни крути, он не сможет спасти обоих.

— И что же теперь будешь делать? Кем готов пожертвовать? Я даже могу пообещать отпустить того, кого ты выберешь, — откровенно издевается Голос. — Или у тебя есть идеи получше, а, взломщик? Ты же ведь так мастерски пробрался в мою систему, неужели не приберег козырь в рукаве?

— Приберег, — Такео не может обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто еще присоединился к этому цирку, но ему и не нужно: голос Франкенштейна он узнает и не глядя. — А теперь я вытащу тебя на свет божий и отделаю так, что мама родная не узнает. Хотя, какая мама у компьютерного кода? Ну, иди сюда, сиротинушка!

— Ты засунул босса в игру? — шипит Такео.

— Более того, я засунул в игру и всю его силу, — довольно ухмыляется Тао.

— Но… как?

— Долгая история, как сказал бы Директор, — пожимает плечами Тао. — Но если коротко: я и есть тот «бриллиант», кто все создал. Мне и ломать.

— Ты? — хором выкрикивают они с М-21.

И доска начинает шататься, напоминая, что даже с приходом Франкенштейна они далеко не в безопасности.

— Если он победит Голос, игра самоуничтожится? — спрашивает М-21.

— Вероятность девяносто процентов, — отвечает Тао. — Голос создает все эти подуровни и влияет на разум, если его не станет, скорее всего, не станет вообще ничего.

— Тогда я прыгну, — глубоко вздыхает М-21, отпуская руку Такео. — А ты спасай Тао, не то все втроем грохнемся.

— Только попробуй! — рычит Такео.

— Тао сказал, все закончится, когда босс пришьет ублюдка, я уж как-нибудь потерплю.

— Вообще-то я не на сто процентов уверен, — хмурится Тао и пошатывается, Такео едва успевает схватить его за руку.

— Не уверен в боссе? — хмыкает М-21. — А вот я в нем совсем не сомневаюсь…

— Ублюдок, поиграть со мной решил? — орет за спиной Франкенштейн.

— Нет, я, конечно, знал, что этим тебя не испугаешь, — отвечает Голос. — Но интересно понаблюдать, как твоя собственная сила тебя же и сожрет.

Такео смотрит под ноги, где доску медленно окутывает черная аура.

— Кажется, он утрачивает контроль над силой Копья, — встревоженно говорит Тао. — Этого я не предвидел.

— Никто не прыгает, — Такео протягивает руку назад и крепко сжимает запястье М-21. — У нас еще есть время что-то придумать…

Всплеск черной ауры на мгновение погружает помещение в темноту, из-за спины раздаются звуки даже не битвы, а бездумного крушения всего подряд.

— Или нет, — отчаянно вздыхает Такео.

— Тебе нужно выбрать, — спокойно говорит Тао. — Выйти отсюда, а потом запустить код уничтожения на моем ноутбуке.

— Вот сам это и сделаешь, — шипит Такео.

— Ты не понимаешь, — мотает головой Тао. — Мы либо сгинем здесь все, либо кто-то все же выберется. Я не планировал убивать всех подряд, когда писал этот код, я просто хотел отомстить. Чтобы те, кто издевался надо мной, на своей шкуре испытали, каково это — бояться и мучиться.

— Тогда только ты и способен все это остановить, — говорит М-21. — Раз уж ты смог пробраться сюда и провести Франкенштейна, значит, сможешь пойти дальше…

Доска трескается под ногами, не выдерживая бешеного потока силы, с которым Франкенштейн взрывает все вокруг. Такео не знает, что сейчас происходит у того в голове, но это явно не обычное его поведение. И все же, если М-21 прав…

— Сделай все как надо, — говорит он и, задержав воздух в легких, прыгает так высоко, насколько способен. М-21 по инерции подскакивает следом, а доска, срабатывая в противовес, отбрасывает Тао на твердую поверхность пола.

Это все, что видит Такео, прежде чем раздирающая тело в клочья жидкость не охватывает его целиком.

***

— Очнулся? — улыбаясь, склоняется над ним Франкенштейн. — Привет-привет!

— Где М-21? — спрашивает Такео. Он все ждет, что невыносимая боль вот-вот вернется, но ничего не происходит. Ему даже не удается вспомнить, каково было купаться в кислоте.

— Поглощает лучшие бургеры со всей округи. Сказал, что заслужил.

— А Тао?

— С этим сложнее, он улетел в Корею сразу, как мы стерли с лица земли местную лабораторию по компьютерным разработкам. Мне вообще-то следовало отправиться с ним, школьные проблемы имеют свойство накапливаться в геометрической прогрессии именно тогда, когда меня нет в стране. Но не мог же я бросить вас, ребятки, в таком состоянии.

Такео садится, забирает у него из рук стакан с водой и выпивает залпом.

— Значит, вы победили?

— Тао. Тао его уделал. Я немного слетел с катушек, если ты, конечно, помнишь. Кстати, что ты помнишь?

— Все? — неуверенно спрашивает Такео. — Ну, по крайней мере, все с тех пор, как мы с М-21 спрыгнули в резервуар…

— Отлично, — задумчиво произносит Франкенштейн. — Значит, дозу я подобрал правильно.

— Дозу? Ты нас колесами накормил?!

— Это была вынужденная мера, иначе бы вам до конца жизни снилось купание в серной кислоте. Кстати, твой менее воспитанный товарищ сказал мне «спасибо»…

— Спасибо, — бормочет Такео и устало откидывается на подушку.

Франкенштейн уходит, оставив его одного, и Такео долго лежит, глядя в потолок. Теперь это не паучье логово, а нормальный номер, с кондиционером, несколькими кроватями и надраенным до блеска полом. Но Такео это не волнует. Он пытается представить, как именно Тао переиграл самого себя, и не выходит, а спрашивать подробности у Франкенштейна не тянет. Возможно, тот и сам ничего не помнит, учитывая, в каком состоянии находился, когда Такео видел его в последний раз.

Тао победил свое прошлое. Наверное, этому стоит порадоваться, но Такео не уверен, что Тао от этого стало лучше. Не после всего, что они узнали за последние дни. И ведь, черт, даже не спросишь его самого, как он сейчас? Уехал, засранец, даже не дождавшись, пока Такео очнется. Так непохоже на него. Или похоже? Ведь именно это Тао и пытался сказать во время их разговора по душам. И там, в игре, давал понять, что если кому и следует уйти в сторону, так это ему.

Черт!

Такео находит телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, пишет сообщение. Игнорирует радостный вопрос М-21 «Ты очнулся? Ну неужели?» и отсылает короткое «Ты мне нужен».

***

— И почему именно я? — спрашивает М-21, свесившись через парапет уже знакомого Такео балкона.

— Мне что, Франкенштейна просить нужно было? — хмыкает Такео. — Прости, я еще не настолько сошел с ума.

— Тао говорил об этом…

— О чем? Что я сошел с ума?

— Нет, о том, что ты пойдешь сюда, — М-21 переворачивается и прислоняется к парапету спиной. — Он, правда, надеялся, что ты по-другому поступишь.

— Вы виделись перед тем, как он улетел, да? — спрашивает Такео. — Каким он был?

— Как обычно, — пожимает плечами М-21. — Пообещал проследить за комками шерсти, я взамен пообещал проследить, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. Ты ведь меня не подведешь?

— Все будет путем, — говорит Такео. — Ну, он пришел. Я иду.

— Такео… — останавливает М-21. — Надеюсь, все хорошо обдумал.

Такео отвечает ему улыбкой. Он обдумал все задолго до этого момента, и, кто бы что ни говорил, для него выбор в этом случае никогда не представлял сложности.

— Такео! Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Джунширо, заметив его в кресле. — Ты что, дверь взломал?

— Балконную, — кивает Такео. — Ты же сам предлагал поболтать, вот я и пришел.

— Предлагал, да. Но я думал, ты, как положено, назначишь встречу. Сходим, посидим где-нибудь. Сто лет ведь не виделись…

— И как ты жил все это время? — спрашивает Такео.

— Как мог, так и жил, — отвечает Джунширо. — Кофе будешь? У меня только растворимый, та еще дрянь…

— Сойдет. Я видел фотографии на твоей страничке…

— А, эти? Ну, я все сделал, как ты и просил, — искоса поглядывает на него Джунширо. — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я жил, как раньше. Закрывал плохих парней, ни в чем себе не отказывал. Я так и жил… Черт!

— Обжегся? — Такео вскакивает с места, вдвоем они находят в холодильнике упаковку замороженных овощей, и он усаживает Джунширо в кресло и сам заканчивает готовить кофе.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — бубнит в процессе Джунширо. — Я не думал о тебе, до той встречи в кафе. Вроде столько у нас всего было, а я не думал. Как будто кто-то вырезал из меня все эмоции, связанные с тобой.

Такео кивает, раскладывая сахар по чашкам. Неудивительно, Союз уже тогда разработал более сотен способов управлять памятью человека, Джунширо еще повезло, что оставили главное, а не сделали овощем, ходящим под себя в кровати.

— А ты? Вспоминал обо мне? — почти жалобно спрашивает Джунширо.

И Такео не находит в себе сил сказать «нет», хотя это голая правда. Но это не то, что Джунширо хочет услышать.

— Очень много лет прошло, — говорит он. — Ты никого не встретил?

— Были разные, — Джунширо берет чашку у него из рук, дует на кофе, прежде чем отхлебнуть. — Но надолго никто не задерживался. Уж не знаю, почему. Не складывалось. А ты?

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Такео.

Хотя бы здесь он может быть честен и перед Джунширо, и перед собой, хотя задай тот вопрос насчет взаимности, Такео бы стушевался. Все слишком сложно. Но Джунширо не спрашивает.

— А, тот парень в кафе. Красавчик, каких поискать! Хотя я и не думал, что у тебя так сильно поменяются вкусы. Помню того мальчика, которого ты всегда защищал, вот он тебе нравился, я даже заревновал бы, если б не его возраст…

Такео замирает, не донеся чашку до рта. Потом отставляет ее на столик и ухмыляется.

— Ты поэтому следил за ним? Потому что он мне нравился?

— Может, и так, я уже плохо помню, — вздыхает Джунширо. — Наверное, да. Никто не обращал внимания на его просьбы о помощи, кроме тебя. А ведь его и правда со свету сживали. Я думал, что помогаю, а оно вон в итоге как вышло.

— Ты помогал, — улыбается Такео. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как ты помог ему.

— Но не тебе. Не знаю, что на самом деле произошло в тюрьме, куда ты пропал и как они состряпали все это дело, но это я должен был оказаться на твоем месте…

Такео глубоко вздыхает. Да, он может только догадываться, как именно Айрис увела его из-под стражи, но если бы не это, он никогда бы не узнал Тао. Другого Тао, не запуганного сверстниками мальчишку, который отчаялся дождаться помощи от полиции и решил действовать сам. Сильного человека, способного постоять за себя, за других, за все, что стало для него важным.

Пожалуй, теперь Такео услышал все, что нужно. И достаточно подготовился к тому, чтобы не просто перевернуть очередную страницу своего прошлого, а вырвать ее и сжечь с концами.

— Ты все сделал правильно, — он хлопает Джунширо по плечу и идет на балкон. — Скоро вернусь, подышать нужно.

— Ну все? — спрашивает М-21. — А то я тут уже мерзнуть начал.

— Не ври, ты не мерзнешь, — смеется Такео.

— Ладно, просто задолбался стоять тут как дурак, тебя устроит?

— Можешь приступать, — кивает Такео. — Только следи, чтобы с его головы и волоса не упало.

— Да я сама нежность, — М-21 довольно скалится и вынимает из кармана пилюли.

***

— Он взял отпуск, — говорит Франкенштейн, когда Такео приходит к нему после безуспешных поисков Тао. — Честно говоря, я даже не думал, что он слово такое знает, но этот засранец проштудировал трудовой кодекс и завалил меня цитатами о своих правах.

— Да? — хмурится Такео. — Ладно… тогда я тоже…

— Что «тоже»?

— Беру отпуск?

— Ты в Японии мало отдохнул? А кто работать будет? — взглядом Франкенштейна можно стекло резать, но Такео мужественно выдерживает.

— А как же твои новые сотрудники? Говорят, они неплохо справляются.

— Эти ироды? — закатывает глаза Франкенштейн. — Они назначили Кэриаса своим учителем по общению с человеческой расой, и теперь тоже дарят всем букеты ко дню рождения.

— Разве это плохо? — хмурится Такео.

— Да это прекрасно, если не считать, что букеты они дарят всем, даже мальчишкам. Вчера вот поздравили Шинву, сегодня все вместе ремонтируют школу. И в такой момент ты хочешь уйти?

Такео отвечает, едва сдерживая смех:

— Мне нужно. Ненадолго. И М-21 остается. Он быстро наладит дисциплину.

— Ну, как минимум с ремонтом поможет, — вздыхает Франкенштейн. — Ты собираешься вернуться с Тао?

— Я надеюсь.

— Я готов отпустить тебя только при условии, что ты вернешься с Тао.

Такео делает вид, что не услышал, как Франкенштейн пробормотал: «Представить не мог, что этот чокнутый станет настолько незаменимым».

— Спасибо, босс! — он улыбается и останавливается уже в дверях. — И отпускные начислите побыстрее, пожалуйста, мне самолет оплатить нужно.

— Наглость теперь заразная, да? — рычит Франкенштейн, но даже это не портит Такео настроения.

***

Он находит Тао там, где и ожидал, другого места просто быть не может. Они разыскали его во время миссии в Италии — одинокий домик в горах, куда хозяева заглядывают раз в несколько лет, оставляя столько запасов, словно в любой момент грянет ядерная война.

«Будет нашим логовом, — сказал тогда Тао. — Только нашим. Ни Кранцу, ни Шарку ни слова, никому».

И он по-прежнему там, только их. И Тао тоже там, это Такео понимает, еще когда замечает свет в одном из окон, пока ищет, где бы удобнее припарковаться.

Тао нет в комнате-близнеце всех его забитых девайсами паучьих нор, зато в спальне разобрана кровать, а из душевой доносится звук льющейся воды. Такео подкидывает дров в камин на первом этаже и возвращается как раз вовремя: Тао выходит из душевой, даже не думая прикрываться.

— Черт! — он мгновенно загораживает пах ладонями и смотрит на Такео возмущенно. — Я думал, ты в Японии останешься.

— Чтобы проживать счастливую жизнь с любовью своей юности? — уточняет Такео. — А как тебе другой вариант? Например, тот, в котором я здесь.

— Дай мне что-нибудь… — бормочет Тао. — Там халат где-то был, но если не найдешь, то брюки хотя бы…

— Не хочу, — отвечает Такео.

— Какого хрена?

— Тут вроде не холодно, — пожимает плечами Такео. — А если тебе холодно, я могу…

— Ты совсем двинулся? — фыркает Тао. — Я уехал, чтобы одному побыть, а ты и здесь меня достать решил?

— Нет, я просто не вижу смысла тебе прятаться в глуши и страдать, когда вот он я… Но мы, конечно, можем пострадать вместе, а потом утешить друг друга. Как тебе идейка?

— Мне кажется, ты в курсе, что надо мной достаточно издевались, вон даже компьютерная программа была в курсе. И я не стану жалеть тебя просто потому, что ты вроде как мой друг и нравишься мне, я теперь могу за себя постоять, даже программа это поняла!..

— Я не расслышал. Я тебе нравлюсь, да? Можешь повторить?

— Урод!

Тао бросается на него, уже забыв о том, чтобы прятать стратегически важные места: в руках у него неизвестно откуда взявшийся провод, но Такео легко укладывает его на лопатки. Возможно, потому что в глубине души Тао не хочет причинять ему боль. И в этом они на одной стороне, только Такео собирается сделать так, чтобы боль, от которой бежит Тао, оказалась в одной мусорной корзине с его собственным прошлым.

— Я хочу, — он проводит языком по ложбинке в сгибе локтя Тао и чувствует, как того начинает сотрясать мелкая дрожь. — И я знаю, чего хочу. А еще знаю, что ты тоже хочешь. Можем, конечно, сперва подраться, но…

— Нафиг драться! — Тао выдергивает руку из его хватки и, приподнявшись, вжимается губами в его губы.

Такео уже не удивляется: ни одуряющему жару, ни солоноватому привкусу, заполняющему рот, ни тому, как бешено пускается вскачь сердце. Это — не сотни поцелуев, которые он пережил и забыл, это ни на что не похоже, потому что это Тао, а он такой один.

И он весь — для Такео. Когда стонет, извиваясь в его ладонях, когда жадно толкается твердым членом в подставленный кулак, когда буквально рвет на Такео одежду, чтобы не было больше преград между их голыми телами, и обмякает, прижавшись грудью к груди.

Он не затыкается, рассказывает, какой Такео охуенный, как давно он мечтал об этом моменте и рисовал себе в красках, но в реале даже лучше. Он не замолкает, даже когда Такео входит в него — медленно и осторожно, потому что тут память отказывается помогать, но на ее место приходит естественное желание сделать приятно. И кажется, у Такео получается: Тао стонет, закусив кулак, мечется, царапая его плечи, и сам подается навстречу, чтобы в итоге замереть, ткнувшись в губы мокрым от пота лбом.

Такео пропадает. Когда-то он согласился исчезнуть, чтобы взять на себя чужую вину, но сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас он пропадает, чтобы обрести что-то новое, стать частью этого нового. Дополнить человека, без которого он уже не представляет свою жизнь, а теперь и себя не представляет, потому что это дикий, сумасшедший кайф — быть с кем-то вот так, без шелухи, без прошлого и будущего, только здесь и сейчас.

— Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, о чем тогда говорил Кэриас, — вздыхает он, когда они без сил валятся на кровать, не желая отпускать друг друга ни на секунду.

— Про любовь? — спрашивает Тао. — И сейчас ты расскажешь, какой я великолепный, как тебе повезло, что встретил меня, и как ты хочешь все время быть рядом до самой смерти?

— Нет, сейчас я переведу дух и снова тебя трахну.

— Эх, жаль, я бы послушал, — вздыхает Тао и кладет руку на его снова начавший набухать член. — Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится.

— Еще бы, — смеется Такео, переворачивая его на спину и наваливаясь сверху.

Где-то в недрах разбросанной по комнате одежды пиликают коммуникаторы, М-21, без объяснения причин, обещает не оставить Джураки ни клочка шерсти, и на секунду Такео отстраняется, смотрит Тао в лицо, пока тот не произносит:

— Не сегодня.

— Не сегодня, — кивает Такео.

Впереди целое будущее, чтобы решать проблемы, но сегодня существует только для них.


End file.
